Life in a Thousand Cherry Blossoms
by icearticuno96
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, a hot-headed, rebellious teenager who really doesn't appreciate it if you call him Byakushi/Little Byakuya. This is his story.
1. Swat, like an insect

**Swat, like an insect**

"Concentrate, Byakuya. You're not concentrating enough…"

"It's bad enough without your comments and all," I spat. "Sensei."

I peek out from underneath an eyelid. That old fart is shaking his head. This is a recurring behavior in all my previous Senseis. They all shake their heads when they think I'm not looking. Trying to keep my face from flushing, I shut my eye and try to 'feel the reiatsu' of my would-be-zanpakuto, which was planted in the ground in front of me.

Would-be-zanpakuto. I prefer that term over 'ordinary katana'. It makes me feel better. Especially since the current state of my would-be-zanpakuto is only a temporary. It'll become a zanpakuto. I'm sure of it.

But it's no easy feat ignoring the wonders of Kuchiki manor. Wonders of the Kuchiki manor… I sound like Grandfather. For example, right now the old fart is picking his left nostril. Grandfather is drinking his expensive bag of tea. Sakuras swirl all around, and my would-be-zanpakuto doesn't display even a flick of reiatsu.

As if rebuking me, an unknown reiatsu touches my mind, but briefly. It reminds me of sakuras, their beautiful, pink color, their sweet, sweet smell. I could have sworn it was that katana, no, I mean would-be-zanpakuto. It disappeares just as quickly as it appears. Unfortunately that was all that it took to set me off. I jump and curse, only to be given a sharp whack around my shins.

I could have sworn that I heard someone, or _something_, laugh inside my head. Again I felt that strange reiastu. I on the other hand, did not find it remotely amusing. Eyes watering, I slowly sink back down onto the grass.

"Hello, little Byakuya!"

I swing around only to come face to face with that were-cat, Yoruichi Shihoin. Ever since I met her I've been wondering how she came to be the niibantai taicho. She was remarkably immature for the 22nd head of Shihoin clan, and all other titles she hold. When I become the next Kuchiki head I'm going to make sure she loses her job. After firing incompetent Senseis, that is.

Yoruichi dance around me with her annoying use of Shunpo. I admit, that is the only good thing that she ever did for the society. What else did she do, except find seriously occupied future heads like myself to _play? _"Whatcha doin?" she asks.

"None of your business."

"Don't say that. And I came all the way here, too!"

"I'm not asking you to stay. I didn't even ask you to come! I was in the middle of meditating with my kata – I mean, would-be-zanpakuto!"

"Really?" She throws herself down on the grass beside me. "How are you progressing?"

_Hell would freeze over before I tell you, _I think. In reply to her question, I give her a self-satisfied smirk, along with a murderous expression to Sensei.

He isn't looking at me. He raps the ground with his walking stick. Two overlapping dents form on the previously smooth surface. Grandfather isn't going to like it when he sees. "Concentrate, Byakuya!" cries Sensei. "Otherwise you'll never find your Zanpakuto's name!"

Damn. I forgot that he's blind. It's amazing how that simple, ridiculous sentence can turn my cheeks a deep shade of magneta red. And right in front of Yoruichi Shihoin, too.

"Don't worry, Byakuya." She thumps me on my back. "This happens to everyone!"

I didn't trust myself to speak. Cheeks still burning, I wrench my would-be-zanpakuto out of the ground and positively flee to my room. I slam the door on everybody outside. Counting to ten, I walk over to two big, wooden doors at the far end of my bedroom and push them open to reveal a garden of Sakura trees. My very own pavilion. I call it the "Pavilion of Resting Blossoms". Their petals flying all around, I sit in the middle of it all and again plant my would-be-zanpakuto into the ground. I'm going to leave this room with a zanpakuto, else my name is not Kuchiki Byakuya.

I sit there for ten minutes until my bums grow sore. I try to recall what I was feeling when I first felt my would-be-zanpakuto's reiastu (or at least, I _think _it was my would-be-zanpakuto). I try to picture Sensei picking his nose. Nothing. Grandfather sipping his tea. Nothing. Grandfather burning his tongue? Nothing. Grandfather spilling his tea? Nothing. Sakuras?

Nothing at first, then I felt that reiastu flick.

I open my eyes and stare at that _katana _in front of me. Did it just try to _flick _my efforts away?!

"You arrogant… arrogant brat!" I scream, even though I'm not sure if _it _can hear me.

I feel its reiastu again. This time it seems to be more eager. I growl, and try to divert my anger at that reiastu. Again, a flick.

I imagine that person or thing or whatever my zanpakuto _looks like _give me a snort as though I'm not worth his (or her) time, and _flick _me away with his right hand. Swat, like a fly.

I take a deep, deep breath. _Calm down. _I told myself. _Calm down, or else the whole place will come down. Calm down… _

"Byakuya?"

Yoruichi Shihoin. I stand up and look her in the eyes. I can't hear anything. Only the mad rush of wind in my ears, shutting everything else out. She frowns, her expression now serious.

I don't know why, but whenever Yoruichi Shihoin gets serious, I get scared. When the playful, immature brat is serious, it usually means that something bad is going to happen. Something really, really bad, like the collapsing of a building or a huge massacre.

My worry overcomes my anger. All of a sudden the wind dies down. I look around me. The sakura petals fall slowly to the ground; a second ago they were shaping up to a petal storm.

Yoruichi's gaze softens a little, but I can tell that she is still on the alert. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply, monotone.

Just then, Ginrei Kuchiki appears at the door of the pavilion. He looks at me. I can't really tell his expression behind all that facial hair, but I can tell that he was as worried as Yoruichi.

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling very timid all of a sudden. Is something bad going to happen?

Grandfather gives me an appraising look. He exchanges a gaze with Yoruichi. They have a quiet, short conversation that I can't hear, not even if I strain my ears. Then Yoruichi leaves the pavilion, her expression as serious as ever.

"Grandfather," I try again. "Did I cause… something?"

It happened once before. Grandfather had taken me to lukubantai, where he works. He left me to my own devices, so I ran around the division, looking around, mildly interested in everything. When I got bored of running I jumped onto the walls so that I could get a clear view of everything. Lukubantai, I discovered, was pretty close to Rukongai, where all the commoners stayed and got on with their dull and uninteresting lives. Despite there being dirty and dusty and dull, I was curious, curious about life behind the white, polished buildings of Seireitei. I checked to make sure that no one was looking, then I jumped down into Rukongai.

I strolled on the dusty street, looking at the things they were selling. It was more interesting then I had believed. I became aware that Rukongai was just this vast, big place with no boundaries and no rules. Things, people, shinigami came and go as they wish. No limits, just freedom.

As I was savoring my newfound freedom I strolled off down a quieter path. A small sign said: "Jurin'an, 1st district West Rukongai". The place was quiet and peaceful. I smiled, enjoying it, and put a foot forward. Then I heard a shattered scream of a little girl's in the air.

I turn my head at the scream, my heart pounding wildly. Again the girl screamed. I shunpoed forward, and found myself facing the back of a hollow.

The hollow must have been a stupid one, since it was incapable of words. All it could do was roar and roar and roar some more, but that was enough to scare the hell out of that poor little girl. I was scared too, but I forced myself to scream "Hey, stupid!"

It was a downright stupid thing to do. I had never been officially educated in the Shinoreijutsin, better known as the Spiritual Arts Academy. I didn't know Kido or Hakuda. Much as I would like to convince myself, my Zanjutsu and Hoho were only of average really. But I was 11, and had no katana, so I had to rely on my average Hoho skills.

_Rely on my average Hoho skills. Hold on, kiddo. You're 11, got no weapons, and you're going to take down a hollow? _A little voice whispered in my brain. That little voice probably belonged to what little sanity I had left. And it was right, too. Who am I to think that I can take down a hollow? Who said anything about killing it, anyway?

The hollow turned around and looked at me. _Too late, _I thought. As it turned, its tail wiped the floor clean of boxes and goods. The girl received the full force of it and was thrown into the air.

I shunpoed up and caught her in mid-air. I put her down far away from the hollow. She was unconscious but at least she was alive. I'm not so sure if I would be as lucky as her though.

The hollow swiped at me, but I was too fast for it. I shunpoed behind him and doged his flailing tail. I came forward and kicked at its neck.

The hollow roared, but it didn't look seriously injured. It's tail whipped up again. Too focused on that, I spun around to avoid it. "Ha!" I yelled, triumphant. But I had overestimated that dumb brute. Its right paw clamped me on my left side and sent me sailing into the air like a doll.

I was lucky, since its claws had not torn me in a half, but I felt my left rib crack. I crashed into the roof of a house, and its inhabitants scrambled out, screaming. Dizzy, bleeding, and feeling scared, I was going to curl up and sob, when the hollow raised its feet and stepped on a boy.

The boy had a mop of brown hair, and was my size and build, probably my age too. He had rushed out of his house, brandishing a katana. I could tell at a glance that he didn't know how to use it, but he bravely waved the katana at the hollow, allowing time for his family to escape. The hollow roared in pain as the boy stabbed him in the foot. In its flurry, the angry hollow stepped on the boy like he was an insect. Instantly I felt his life extinguish.

The reality that someone innocent had died shocked me. It awakened my anger. My fear shrank off into a corner. My wounds stopped hurting. The wind picked up. It roared and howled, even louder then the hollow. I opened my mouth and let out a savage roar. It mingled with the screams of the Rukongai citizens.

At the corner of my eye, I saw some shinigami rushing over, grandfather amongst them. But they were too far, too late to save any of the citizens. I encouraged the wind, thinking, _If they can't do it, I will! _The wind swirled around me. Pressure built, and I saw the citizens paralyze in fear. The hollow, too stopped moving. I shunpoed to where the boy had died and picked up his fallen katana. It wasn't a _real katana, _it was scarred and worn out. But I didn't care. I shunpoed once more to the top of the brute's head. Then I bring the katana down on his skull.

_Crack. _His mask shattered, the hollow dissolved. I landed on all fours behind his dissolving body. Now that the hollow was gone, that mad adrenaline rush had left my body as well. The wind died out and the citizens fell to the ground. I saw grandfather rush up; he placed both his hands on my shoulders. Then everything turned black, and I fainted.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed in the fourth division. Grandfather was sitting beside me, looking anxious. He informed me that I had been unconscious for three days. My feat at Jurin'an had drained my body of Reiryoku. The houses where I had fought the hollow were practically destroyed.

I didn't say much. I didn't even have the energy to open my mouth. But I refused to let grandfather throw away the katana which I had picked up from the fallen boy. "A boy my age used this to fight off the hollow. He used it to protect his family. He sacrificed himself so that they wouldn't die." I repeated vaguely the same thing to anyone who tried to take the katana away. Grandfather even offered to get me a new katana. But I insisted on keeping it, and he got me a new one anyway.

That had happen last year. The katana hangs on my wall with a standard looking sheath. I prefer that katana over this new one that grandfather bought for me. That one is definitely more valuable in my eyes.

Grandfather looks at me. He seemed to be thinking about last years incident, too. "Byakuya," he begins.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking…"

I look at grandfather. The words completing the rest of the sentence seem difficult to get out. This was most unlike him.

"… I've decided… to send you to Shinoreijutsin." The last part came out in a great, big, rush.

My mouth falls open in shock. Shinoreijustsin?

"What for?" The words tumble out of my mouth.

But I knew, deep down, why the sudden decision. I had lost control of my reiastu just a few minutes ago. And I had lost it over something as trival as imagination. I got insulted and hurt at the 'Swat, like an insect' part, which reminded me painfully of the boy at Jurin'an, but that was only my imagination. But still, the last time I lost control, it was in Jurin'an, and the scale of disaster was shockingly huge.

"You are… different, Byakuya." Begins grandfather. "Not just a different name, but a different person. You must have realized, you are powerful for your age, and you are only 11. Look what you did last year. You have to go for proper training at Shinoreijutsin. This is something that no private Senseis can teach."

I nod my head. He's right. I _have _to go to Shinoreijutsin. Else I would just wind up killing everybody else. Besides, Shinoreijutsin sounds like a much better deal as compared to private Senseis.

"I'll go," I say. Grandfather might have smiled. "But on one condition," I add.

Grandfather's face changes to a pained expression. "What is it?" he asks in a resigned voice.

"I bring the other katana with me. Not this one." I indicate the brand new katana stuck in the ground.

Grandfather doesn't say anything. When he opens his mouth, I expected a "You'll get laugh at" or "It'll break", but none of that sort. Instead he just nods his head and exits my room.

"School starts next week. You should start packing." He calls over his shoulder.

I smile. I pick up the katana stuck in the ground, and slide it back in its sheath. Removing the worn out blade on the wall, I replace it with the brand new katana. I hold up my would-be-zanpakuto in front of me, and throw myself down on the grassy floor of the Pavilion of Resting Blossoms.

* * *

Hello all! This is how I think Byakuya was like when he was a teenager. Please rate and review! Comments are greatly appreciated.

Glossary:

niibantai - second division

lukubantai - sixth division

taicho - captain

Shinoreijutsin - Spiritual Arts Academy

reiastu - spritual pressure

reiryoku - spritual energy

I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.


	2. Hello, Shinoreijutsin

**Hello, Shinoreijutsin**

"Hurry, Byakuya-sama, else you will be late!"

I bite my tongue to stop myself from hollering back. Tempting though it was to yell at my sweet little cousin to _shut up, _I can't just shout like that in the Kuchiki manor. It was impolite behavior, and my dear, lovely relatives will not hesitate to point out and correct my _mistake. _Even if they really are trying to unseat me.

I rush downstairs. Everything is in place, my carriage, my luggage, my everything. My would-be-zanpakuto is on the table, waiting for me. The only thing missing is, well, me. Grandfather is already downstairs, tapping the floor impatiently with his foot. I wince slightly. Grandfather hates anything that's late.

"Byakuya," he begins in his stern, oldish voice. "I thought we agreed that you would not be bringing the_ whole manor _along with you?"

"I'm not!" I insist. "I did exactly what you told me!"

"Which was to pack only what you need!"

"I need everything in there!"

"For heavens sake, Byakuya! Shinoreijutsin will provide you with clothes and beds and pillows!"

"I…" I falter. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Did you go through my stuff?"

"Belongings," he corrected stiffly. "And yes, I went through your stuf-"

"What!?" I yelp.

"Now now, Byakuya-sama, we had your best interests in your heart when we went through your _stuff, _you know." Ayumi Kuchiki says, resting a hand on my baggage.

"Get your filthy hand off my _stuff."_

"Belongings." Sighs grandfather. He didn't seem to take my last comment into account.

"Now now cousin," Ayumi wags a finger at me. "We can't have you carrying off the whole of Kuchiki manor to Shinoreijutsin, no matter how beautiful it is." She laughs at her own joke. The servants laugh weakly along with her.

"Shut up, Ayumi," I say, breathing hard. I glare at her. Then I turn to look at my baggage, checking if she took anything. My eyes land upon my would-be-zanpakuto on the table. Man, it _does _look new.

Too new, in fact.

"Well then," smiles Ayumi annoyingly, her hand still on my stuff, "I guess we won't be bringing all these things to Shinoreijutsin with us!"

I open my mouth to protest, but grandfather flings a small bag at me. I open it. Inside is some underwear and all of my school stuff. "You will wear your katana." He says.

I didn't dare argue. Grandfather's eyes had a sort of fire in it, always a warning sign. I was about to pick it up when I realized why it was so new.

"Grandfather." I say.

"It is that broken thing that you wish to carry to school." He says, somewhat grudgingly.

"_This is not my would-be-zanpakuto." _My words ring in the manor.

"Would-be-zanpakuto? What a funny name to call a katana!" Ayumi gives a girlish laugh. "But of course, we simply _can't _have you carrying a broken toy like that to scho-" She breaks off at my expression and takes a step backwards.

"Where is it?" I demanded, taking a step towards her. Her eyes dart to the left, where a servant is holding a long, thin package in his hands. I throw the brand new katana on the floor and snatch my _real _would-be-zanpakuto out of the servants' hands. I must have looked furious, because the servant fell to the floor and started apologizing at top speed.

"Well, if you insist on taking it, even though-" Ayumi stops at my glare. She swallows and says in a funny voice: "Time to be off then, to Shinoreijutsin! We have delayed too long! Any longer and we might not get in, Byakuya-sama!"

Wait a minute. _We? _And just now, earlier, she said _us. _

"You're not coming." My mouth feels dry.

Grandfather wouldn't look at me. Ayumi gives me her wide, simpering smile.

"Isn't this great, cousin? We will be going to Shinoreijutsin together!"

* * *

I sit in the carriage with Ayumi. I didn't have a choice, seeing as there grandfather will only let us use one single carriage. She keeps on going on and on about what great fun _we _would be having at Shinoreijutsin, and how she had always looked forward to going to school _together _with me. Grandfather takes a look at Ayumi and me, and announces that he will not be going to Shinoreijutsin with us. "I'm due for tea." He said, before shunpoeing off for _tea._

"School will be so great, and it would be fantastic with you there, Byakuya-sama!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My brain is still numb from shock.

_Me? _I think incredulously. _Going to Shinoreijutsin with Ayumi? _Just the mere thought of that is painful. Ayumi went on about how much fun _we _would have in the same class, same dorm, same whatever.

"Byakuya-sama, Ayumi-san, we have arrived."

The carriage halts in front of a large building. Shinoreijutsin. In front of the gates, an elderly man stands there. I knew enough about him to know that it is a great honor to speak to him, much less to be personally welcomed to his school by him.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was waiting for us. Ayumi falls out of the carriage in her haste to meet the so-taicho. I turn away in disgust. I'm just about as curious as her, but you don't see _me _falling off carriages. I step down carefully, but allow my feet to squish her fingers. If it hurt Ayumi then she didn't make a sound. She can't openly accuse me, the direct heir of Kuchiki clan, of anything, not unless she wants a setback in her plans of becoming the next head of Kuchiki clan. I smirk, satisfied. As long as she knew her place...

I stop in front of Yamamoto-san, and bow my head. His haori was many sizes too big for him, so when he drapes it over his shoulders it gives off the impression that he is very, very, fat. Both his palms rest on a long, wooden walking stick. He has plenty of scars on his face. His eyes were pretty small, but I made myself look him in the eyes, or wherever his eyes were, anyway.

"You are very nearly late, Byakuya." He says, ignoring Ayumi, who was scrambling to her feet and trying to nurse her sore fingers at the same time.

"I'm sorry. We had some delays…"

"Nearly. But not yet." Yamamoto-san studies me carefully. His eyes open a bit wider.

"Come, Byakuya. I will test you myself." Yamamoto-san turns and walks into the courtyard of his school. Thousands of students are walking around; the atmosphere is cherry and noisy. In the middle of the courtyard, the first-years all sit together, legs crossed, side by side, waiting to be evaluated. There are eight teachers evaluating eight first-years, not counting Yamamoto-san.

"Test me, sir?"

"Test your reiryoku. We will grade you from levels 1-10, with 10 being the strongest. You will then be distributed to your classes, which differ from the strongest to the weakest."

That was… cool? I didn't really know how to react. What happens if he puts me in level 4? Or worse, level 1? What will grandfather say? What will _I _say?

We walk towards the first-years. I was about to sit, but Yamamoto-san beckons me forward. He leads me to where the first-years are being evaluated. Close-up, I can see that the eight evaluating stations are spaced far away from one another. There are four stations on the left, and four on the right… which means…

Which means that Yamamoto-san's evaluating station… is plop in front of the first-years. Ayumi caught up with us. "What's wrong, Byakuya-sama? You look pale!" She cries.

"N-nothing…" I manage to stammer back. _I'm not prepared for this, _I thought suddenly. _I'm not ready to be humiliated in front of so many people yet!_

Too late. Yamamoto motions for Ayumi to sit with the first-years, then brings me to his evaluating station.

I swallow, but force myself to look him in the eye. Yamamoto stands in front of me. "Show me what you can do, young one!" He rumbles in his loud, throaty voice.

I want to ask "How?" but my pride stands in my way. I check my options: either to ask "How do I show you my reiatsu" and embarrass myself in front of everyone, or keep my mouth shut and figure it out myself.

I decide to go for option two, even though I have absolutely no idea on how to draw my reiatsu out. What happened the last time I did it? I got angry at… a fly? A fly… a fly…

At that moment a fly flies around me. I can hear it buzzing. I try to ignore it, but it dances in front of my eyes. Trying not to get irritated, I bite my lip and try to get angry. Yamamoto is still watching me very intently. Five, solid seconds pass as I chew on my lip. It's really very hard to get angry… at nothing.

Yamamoto lowers an eyebrow. At first I thought he was going to announce that he was disappointed in me, but he swats the fly away. _Swat like a fly, _an annoying voice says inside my head.

I try to stop it, but the flow of memories is too great. They flock into my mind, reminding me of the incident at Jurin'an. A few specific scenes replay themselves in my brain. The hollow swatting the boy, the zanpakuto swatting me, the hollow swatting the boy…

Then the emotions roll in. The strongest one of all is guilt. Guilt for being unable to save the boy. Guilt for not being able to protect him. And then, anger. Anger at the hollow for killing the boy. Angry that the boy did not live.

I feel a reiatsu flick. It might have been Yamamoto, my would-be-zanpakuto, or one of the first-years.

_Swat like an insect._

My reiatsu becomes uncontrollable. I can hear screaming, but they sound so far away. Yamamoto is standing in front of me, but he also looks a million miles away. The wind roars in my ears. More screaming. My right hand subconsciously finds its way to my would-be-zanpakuto, which was sheathed against my left thigh. I can _see _my reiatsu for the first time, which is enveloping my body. It's pink in color. Not the shocking pink that some girls like to wear, but a gentle, warm pink, like that of the sakuras.

When I get to the sakuras bit, my reiatsu flares outwards unexpectedly before dying down. There were gasps from the audience when the pressure lifts so suddenly. Then I study my surroundings.

Yamamoto hadn't move, but his haori was still flapping. The first-years on my right all had beads of sweat on their faces. They were wide-eyed and were holding on to each other for support. "For goodness sake," I say loudly. "It wasn't that bad!"

No one answers. I got the feeling that they were all shaken up pretty bad. I turn to some of the teachers for some sort of reassurance. They had all stopped their evaluation. That's when I notice the scale of destruction. The surrounding trees had been flattened. A teacher was on her back. And then I realize another thing: no one is making a sound. I turn around. The students looked shocked. The silence stretches for a few more seconds until Yamamoto clears his throat and announces:

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Reiatsu level: 8. Class: 1-1."

* * *

Hi! Thank you all for your comments! I'm glad you guys liked it. I finished this chapter quicker then I expected, so here you go!

Glossary:

so-taicho : Captain Commander/ General

(the haori is the white cloak that all captains wear over their shinigami uniforms.)


	3. Byakurai

**Byakurai**

Ginrei Kuchiki-san,

I am Omori Daisuke, a teacher in Shinoreijutsin. I teach your grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya, and the rest of Class 1-1 the four arts, hoho, hakuda, kido and zanjutsu. This letter regards Kuchiki Byakuya's inappropriate use of kido on a fellow student, Shiba Kaien (who happens to be Shinoreijutsin's first-ever child prodigy, and is in his second and final year). It is to my knowledge that it was Kuchiki Byakuya who initiated the attack on Shiba Kaien, though I understand that it was Shiba Kaien who had provoked him in the first place. However, I would like to stress that such behavior is un-tolerated in Shinoreijutsin. I hope that you will speak to Kuchiki Byakuya personally about this matter. You will be reassured to know that this incident will not be reported to Yamamoto Shigekuni-san.

Yours truly, Omori Daisuke (Sensei of Class 1-1)

* * *

I _hate _Omori-sensei.

I mean, _so what _if I used hado #4 on Kaien Shiba? _So what _if it struck him directly on his head? _So what _if his hair got fried off, leaving a big, bald, shiny oval in the middle of his scalp? _So what, _really?!

Did he have to pick up his brush and write a letter to grandfather?! No! It was completely unnecessary! It wasn't my fault that that ape of a man didn't defend himself. If he really is a child prodigy, hadn't he known then better to allow a direct attack in his face? Couldn't he have shielded himself or something? And I performed hado #4 Byakurai _without _an incantation! Wasn't _anyone _going to congratulate me?!

I'm so angry I'm ready to kill something. Like Ayumi Kuchiki.

That brat of a girl didn't get into Class 1-1, thank goodness. She's in Class 1-4, which is the class for the nobles whose reiatsu's range from levels 2-4, who cannot be put in Class 1-5 for fear of offending their parents, who are the ones who usually end up in yon-bantai. I suppose she's lucky. Her evaluating teacher cut her some slack because she's from the Kuchiki clan. Otherwise she'll be in Class 1-5, which is the class for the hopeless, both commoners and nobles, whose reiatsu are at level 1, who have to spend seven years instead of the customary six, and are also those who go to the frontline, those who die first, etc.

But even if I sleep in a different dorm from her, even if I'm in different class from her, she still makes it a point to sit with me during breaks (Unfortunately, ALL the first-years have to have their breaks at the same time).

Ayumi Kuchiki isn't popular in Shinoreijutsin, but she acts like she is. During break-time she sidles up to me and link arms with me, chattering at the top of her voice. I shake her off, but everyone notices, of course. Usually even if they _do _notice they will continue with whatever they were doing previously, because their families don't have the money to compensate to the Kuchiki clan if they laughed.

Usually.

On the second week of school there was some unnecessary excitement in the mess hall during breakfast. A class of six-years from Class 6-1 was there, preparing to go on a journey to the human world, where they will test their skills on hollow and pluses. One of them was Shiba Kaien.

Shiba Kaien is seven years my senior, which makes him 18. He talks like a retired warrior who has lived it all and seen it all, which was false; he hadn't seen a real hollow, and he definitely didn't fight a hollow. Not yet.

Anyways a bunch of girls were crowding in a circle beside him, begging him for his autograph. I hastily turn my snort into a hacking cough. Ayumi Kuchiki was there as well. What was she, a member of the respected Kuchiki clan, doing, begging someone from the Shiba clan for an autograph? Everyone knew why, how, and when the Shiba clan fell. Had she taken leave of her senses?

I turn away from the scene. As long as she doesn't embarrass me and the Kuchiki clan along with her-

"-and my cousin is Kuchiki Byakuya! The grandson of Kuchiki-taicho! He's here somewhere, in the first-year with me… ah there! Beside that table! Somebody grab him!"

I gulped. The order "Somebody grab him!" was relayed over and over again among the students. I was cornered. Everyone's eyes were on me now.

Then at once, the massive throng of first-years in Shinoreijutsin pounced on me. I yelped and lost my composure. I kicked the nearest thugs, and then tried to shunpo away. It was nigh high impossible. But by some incredible stroke of luck I managed to worm my way out…

… only to come face-to-face with Ayumi Kuchiki. She laughed out loud and said in an even louder voice "There you are, cousin!"

She sidles her right arm into my left arm and steered me towards Shiba Kaien and the six-years. Everyone was watching us closely. "Gerroff me." I shrugged her off.

"Eh…" begins Shiba Kaien. "Are you guys going out?"

He asked it like he really didn't know. I turned scarlet.

"Of course!" Ayumi beamed.

"Not!" I yelled.

"Then why is she arm-in-arm with you?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I said jerkily. I tried to push away, but I ended up walking straight into Shiba Kaien's chest.

"Oooffff."

"Eh, but Ayumi-chan looks like she really likes you."

"I _do not like _Ayumi! She is my cousin!"

"Why not, though? Noble families like the Kuchiki clan can marry inside one another."

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed. "Whatever rumors that Ayumi Kuchiki is spreading, IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Even the one about your pink underwear?"

There was a collective 'ooohhhhh' from the girls. I look up in to Shiba Kaien's face. He was grinning.

"I have no pink underwear." I said, trying to control my anger.

"Aww, come on, tell us the truth, Byakuya; can I call you Byakuya?"

"No. And I'm already telling you the truth! Anyways, aren't you supposed to be going to the human world? Why are you wasting your time talking to kids like us?"

"Then what about Little Byakuya? Can I call you that?"

"No!" He sounded irritatingly like Shihoin Yoruichi.

"Then what about Byakushi?"

"NO!"

"Well, you see, Byakushi, we are waiting for our Sensei to give us the 'go ahead' signal. So in the meantime, we all have time to interact and play with brats like you, Byakushi."

That's when I lost it.

"**Hado no yon, byakurai**!" (Way of Offensive #4: Pale Lightning) I screamed, pointing my finger on Shiba Kaien's head.

What I didn't expect was the spell to be so accurate. I mean, the textbook says that Byakurai is very accurate, but it also said that first-years like me shouldn't go about using kido without the incantation.

A bolt of lightning from heaven struck through the Shinoreijutsin ceiling and fried the top of Shiba Kaien's big head. He fell forward with a thud in front of me. There were screams from the audience. There is now an oval in the middle of his head without any hair. The oval's perimeter was still smoking.

I burst out laughing. He looked so stupid, I really couldn't help myself, even thought I knew that I was in big trouble.

I was. Omori-sensei called me to his office and tried to scold me without making me mad. I listened to his monologue without really paying attention and tried to look remorseful for my deed. I thought it was okay, since Shiba Kaien lived and got a new haircut from me. But Omori-sensei added, just as I was about to leave his office: "Byakuya-kun, I will be reporting to your grandfather about this. However, you will be reassured to know that none of this will reach Yamamoto Shigekuni-san. Now go to your class!"

It was so unfair that I thought about frying him _too, _but he ushered me out and slammed the door shut before I got the chance.

A few days later, which is today, grandfather's sent his reply over:

Byakuya. I'm very upset to hear that you are misbehaving in school. Please bear in mind that no matter how annoying Shiba Kaien is, that is still no excuse to hurt him, at least not until you graduate.

His last word had a bit of a smudge on it, as though someone snatched the paper away from him before he got a chance to finish writing. In a completely different handwriting, which I recognize as Shihoin Yoruichi's wrote the last paragraph:

Here is some spice for you to try. I found it during one of my recent missions in the living world. I got it from a place called Vietnam, I think. I know you like your food spicy, so you can add it to your ramen, even though it's not allowed for you to bring in any sort of food from outside.

From your grandfather and were-cat.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for all your comments!

Glossary:

yon-bantai: fourth division


	4. Those Weird Dreams

**Those Weird Dreams**

I stifle a yawn. Today is the full-day break for students of Shinoreijutsin. We have a break after every five weeks of school. Students are permitted to leave the school boundaries and go to Seireitei or Rukongai, but instead I chose to spend the whole entire day studying. There are still 3 months to go before mid-term exams, but I'm anxious already.

"You're not going back to Kuchiki manor, Byakuya-sama?" Ayumi had asked half-an-hour ago, looking crestfallen.

"No," I said flatly. "Send my regards to them."

I didn't feel the least bit jealous when Ayumi went back to the Kuchiki manor and I didn't, not even when I heard that they had prepared extra spicy food for my taste. My mind was just to preoccupied with things like exams and dreams.

Recently I've been having dreams. Whenever I have them, I get this weird, feeling, that this dreams weren't dreams, but were messages, as though _sakuras_ were trying to contact me. And there seems to be some sort of connection as to the times when I lost control with my reiatsu, and also the probing of that unknown reiatsu so long ago when I was still having private tutors at the Kuchiki manor.

I vaguely remembered dreaming up something like this when I was still in Kuchiki manor, but these dreams became more frequent ever since Omori-sensei started us meditating with our would-be-zanpakutos. I didn't really mind, since I was curious about the source, but apparently whenever I have these dreams, the boys sharing a dorm with me panic. They complained about my overflowing reiatsu (which paralyzes them) and that I toss and turn over and over again, so finally they made arrangements for me to have my own room. I was more then glad that I was able to have my very own room (I didn't even mind when the size of the room and it's furniture was tiny as compared to my room in the Kuchiki manor) that I was actually kind of pleased to have these dreams.

But now I'm actually kind of scared. Once I heard a man's voice say "_Can you hear me, boy?" _His message resounded in my head over and over again, and I was so terrified of having these weird dreams again that I forced myself to study until the late night hours. Another time I caught a glimpse of a fully armored samurai warrior, surrounded by millions of sakuras. He even had a mask to protect his face. I knew that as long as I lived I will never be able to rid that image of his face, even if I only saw him for a few seconds. That dream was short-lived, but it left me with a feeling of awe after seeing that samurai warrior, making me wish that I was someone as powerful as him. Not even the sakura background ruined his image of a great, powerful warrior. But I woke up and gasped in shock – all my books and notes that were in the bookshelf at the end of my bed were thrown like rags at the opposite side of the room. I immediately got up and started revising.

Last night I saw the samurai warrior again. He was holding a katana, _his _katana, but his back was turned to me. It was a beautiful katana, with a light-blue handle and a simple cross guard that looks like a four-pane window. It seemed to be completely at place with the swirling sakuras. Then the samurai warrior held up his katana and pointed it in my face. The katana dissolved slowly into sakuras. It mixed with the rest of the sakuras, which swirled to form a petal storm. I woke up trembling and covered in my own sweat.

Today, I'm going to be revising the whole entire day, so hopefully that will drain my energy and keep my mind so occupied that I won't be having any of those weird dreams.

_Kido is the shini-_

"I can't do this!" I cry out. I've been revising kido for the whole of the past week; I'm already capable of bringing out level 20 spells with the incantation. It's time to revise something else.

I look at my would-be-zanpakuto, which was sheathed and resting on my bookshelf. I had been reluctant to practice my zanjutsu skills because I was worried about my dreams. I had somehow concluded that the dreams all had to do with my would-be-zanpakuto. But if I don't practice…

I make the agonizing decision to practice my zanjutsu. I hope the rigorous training I'm about to give myself will make me so tired that I can't dream up something that's even mildly entertaining.

I grab my would-be-zanpakuto and head for the training room, or the dojo. There were plenty of dummies there which should be good enough for practice. But I knew that that wouldn't be enough for a real workout.

I fling open the doors with slightly more force then necessary, which would definitely get me into trouble with a sensei, but it's a holiday, and there is no one else in school except for me-

Someone else is already in the training room.

The old man turns around, his oversized haori flapping like wings. He doesn't seem surprised to find me here. His eyes are once again penetrating and observing. "Hello, Byakuya." He says.

I'm a little stunned. I didn't know that Yamamoto-san is on first-name terms with me.

"Hello… er… Yamamoto- so-taicho- san."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to practice my zanjutsu, sir."

Yamamoto-san inclines his head slightly forward to show that he heard. An awkward silence fell between us. I don't know how to act. Am I supposed to practice or wait for him to leave?

The silence stretches on. Yamamoto-san continues to gaze at me. I force myself to look him in the eyes. They look ready to win.

I balk at that idea. _Did Yamamoto-san want to practice with me?_

His left eyebrow rises. I had a feeling that he knew what I was thinking.

"Do you… would you like to…" The words were hard to get out.

"Can I… practice with you, sir?"

Yamamoto-san nods his head. Without waiting for him to move I lunge forward. He brings his walking stick up to parry my would-be-zanpakuto.

I weaver in and out of his walking stick. This is definitely a thorough practice. What frustrates me most is that Yamamoto-san doesn't need to move at all. From his position he can block all of my attacks, even if I attack from the back. I hop onto the ceiling and try to get his head. He whacks at my attempt with his walking stick, successfully throwing me behind him. His haori whips my face.

_His haori._

If I can get his haori off him, his back will be exposed.

I feint a thrust at the number 1 sign on his haori. His walking stick swings at an alarmingly fast rate towards my blade. At the last moment I flick my would-be-zanpakuto and got his haori off his back.

The white cloak soars in and arc and lands in a heap. Yamamoto-san turns and surveys me with interest.

He lowers his walking stick. "Do you know your zanpakuto's name, Byakuya?"

"Er, no, sir."

"You have been having dreams."

My whole body tenses. _How did he know?_

Yamamoto-san looks at my reaction with amusement. "My office, the principal's office, is directly above yours, Byakuya."

"Oh."

"We will do for today." He says quietly.

He turns and heads for the door. One foot already on the threshold, he says in a carrying voice:

"Do not be afraid of those dreams, Byakuya. Embrace them. You will need them."

On that happy note he vanished.

* * *

It's evening. Plenty of Shinoreijutsin's students are back already. I wonder if grandfather asked Ayumi to bring anything back for me…

"Byakuya-sama!"

I turn. Ayumi Kuchiki's back. I nod impatiently. She beams at me and hands me a container. "Byakuya-sama, you should have gone back with me! Yoruichi-san was there. She wanted to give you some presents from the real world, but you weren't there! And the chefs all prepared extra-spicy food for you, Byakuya-sama! You should have seen their faces! No one but you eats spicy food in the Kuchiki household, Byakuya-sama! So they had to finish the extra-spicy food all by themselves! They were all red in the-"

"Stop! What's this?" I show her the container.

"This is Yoruichi-san's present for you, Byakuya-sama-"

"Thank you." I turn and leave before Ayumi goes on a rant again.

"Eh? Where are you going, Byakuya-sama?"

"Library."

"But it's dinner, Byakuya-sama!"

"Not hungry."

Which was true. Afternoon's events has caused me to lose my appetite. I head for the Shinoreijutsin library. Maybe there are some books there about zanpakutos.

The library is dimly lit but opened. I head for the zanpakuto section and take some of the heaviest and thickest books out and start to read. The first book reads: _How to take care of Zanpakutos. _I fling it aside. Next book: _Zanpakuto folklore. _That won't do, either. I need a book on Shikai and Bankai… something that Omori-sensei once mentioned in class…

My mind becomes heavy. I haven't opened the container yet, but the smell is intoxicating. Curious I flip open the lid.

There are packets of various spices that had been obtained from the living world, and a small box, where the smell seems to be coming from. I open the box.

Inside is a small, metal ball. I recognize it as a room freshener or some sort. Women shinigami put these ball things in their room at night. They claim that it helps them to sleep better. I made the mistake of taking a great big whiff. Immediately my body became slow.

I had enough time to read the note attached on to it before I fell asleep:

Little Byakuya, I heard from your Sensei that you haven't been sleeping well. Hope this helps you!

* * *

_A million sakura petals are swirling. Sakura trees dot the landscape. The floor is pink from the petals. In the midst of them all, a fully armored samurai warrior. His mask hides his expression. His voice resonates around, asking the same question over and over again 'Can you hear me?'. He raises an arm. A gloved palm opens skywards. Sakuras swirl on his hand. They shape and reshape. A katana materializes. The petals swirl even more violently, and the samurai warrior's voice becomes inaudible. _

_Can you hear me?_

_What are you saying?_

_Kuchiki Byakuya… I'm waiting for you…_

_What?! I can't hear-_

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" A voice like an angry mother hen screeches in my ear.

"mmfff?"

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! Get up this instant!"

Someone yanks at me, hard. My eyes fly open. "Where is he?" I ask stupidly.

"I am appalled! Kuchiki Byakuya, I expected better behavior from you!"

I shake my head. I close my eyes and open them again. There are no sakura petals. There is no samurai warrior. There is only a very angry librarian, and I'm in a library.

_I'm in a library?_

"H-How did I get here?" I stammer.

"How am I supposed to know?!" The librarian snaps angrily, spitting saliva in my face. "Your cousin, Ayumi Kuchiki told me that you were going to the library last evening, and-"

"Last evening?"

Oh crap. I had fallen asleep in the library _last evening. _Because of the stupid air freshener that Yoruichi Shihoin had given me.

Holy crap. As I slowly take in my surroundings, I realize that Ayumi Kuchiki, Omori-sensei, and Yamamoto-san are there as well.

I blush. Omori-sensei is shaking his head. Ayumi Kuchiki has her hands on her mouth. Only Yamamoto-san looks pleased. His eyes twinkle, as though he knows of my dream, which he probably does.

It looks like I'm one step closer to finding my zanpakuto's name.

* * *

Right! This chapter came out a bit later then expected...

I'll try and update weekly on the weekends when I have the time...


	5. Promotion

**Promotion**

"Byakuya-sama! Tomorrow are the exams! You look pale! You must be so worried…" Ayumi Kuchiki's shrill voice pierces through my thoughts.

"I'm not worried." I say. Maybe I look pale, but that's definitely not because of exam stress.

"Are you sure? What happens if you fall sick tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to fall sick."

"But, Byakuya-sama!"

"Go away."

"Byakuya-sama!" She cries.

I get up from the table and leave the mess hall. We all have half a day off so that we can study for the mid-term exams, but I'm not in the mood to think about exams. As far as I'm concerned, my grades are the best in my class. I am so good that my skills are on par with the third-years, so I don't have to worry.

"Ah… hello, Byakuya-kun."

I look up. Ukitake Jushiro-san is standing in front of me, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello," I say dully, without much interest.

"Worried about your exams?" He asks kindly.

I shake my head. Today, the taichos of Gotei 13 are visiting the school. Every single one of them. So the whole student body of Shinoreijutsin is all tense; students are fainting every other second, and they are all worried about getting killed accidently.

And I simply can't bring myself to care less. Ukitake-san lowers himself a bit and looks me in the eye. "What's wrong, Byakuya-kun?"

I look him back. _I could tell him. _I thought. _I could tell him and maybe he could help. This is Ukitake-san, after all._

But part of me doesn't want to. The words are already on my tongue, but I can't bring myself to say it. My troubles are for myself, and myself only.

"No, Ukitake-san." I force a smile on my face. "I'm alright, thanks."

Ukitake-san sighs. "Don't dwell too much on it, Byakuya-kun. He will get better."

My smile slides off my face. My pretence drops. If I lose control now…

"Excuse me, Ukitake-san." I walk off before he can say another word. I thought I saw a twinge of sympathy in his eyes. But I don't need that. I don't need sympathy. I need quiet, that's all.

I enter my room and lock the doors. I sit down in the middle of the room, hugging my knees to myself. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to answer.

Grandfather isn't doing too well lately. He is under Unohana-san's care in yon-bantai. Unohana-san wrote me a careful letter, trying to tell me in the nicest, gentlest way that my grandfather's life is ending.

But the truth is the truth. I don't get it why it took so long for all the taichos to get round to telling me that. Why can't they tell it to my face? Did they think I can't take it?

_Maybe. _I thought miserably. Because the truth is that I can't. Take. It.

There is a soft knock on the door. I wipe the falling tears and try to look normal. I unlock and open the door.

Yoruichi Shihoin. She enters the room and shuts the door behind her, then sits in front of me.

"How are you feeling, Byakuya?"

The truth is that I feel like I'm going to explode. Everyone is asking me "How are you feeling?", and I really have no reply to that. Exams are coming, how do you feel? You're the only one in our year that has nightmares, how do you feel? Your grandfather is dying, how do you feel? I feel like telling them to shut up, but that isn't appropriate behavior for nobles like me. I want to tell them to get lost, but that isn't appropriate either.

I want to crawl and hide in my mum's embrace, but then I remember that she's dead. I want to complain to somebody, but they are never there. I want to tell someone the truth, but the words never leave my mouth.

I look into Yoruichi's eyes. A lone tear trickles from my left eye and drips onto the floor. In the silence, the sound of the tear is the loudest.

Yoruichi hugs me, tightly. I would have been embarrassed and would have shy away, but I'm too tired. I want to stop pretending. I want to let it all out. I want it all to stop.

With a start I realize that I said the last part out. But Yoruichi said nothing, and only tightened her embrace around me. The tears came freely, and I sob my poor, withering heart out on her chest.

"I'm tired." My words come out in a whisper. Yoruichi strokes my hair and murmurs back: "I know."

"I want to stop pretending." Part of me wanted myself to stop complaining.

"I don't want him to die." The last word dies down in my throat.

Yoruichi strokes my hair. Again and again, without tiring, without stoping.

* * *

_Do not dwell on it, Byakuya. He will get better._

* * *

"Mraoww"

"Hmpf…"

"Mmmmraaaaaaoooowww"

I open my eyes and yawn. In front of me is a happy looking cat. The cat stretches and yawns and flicks its tail at my nose.

I push Yoruichi off me. Shinoreijutsin is quiet, so it must be early morning.

And also, the first day of exams.

I wash my face tiredly. I think my would-be-zanpakuto contacted me again last night. I comb my black hair into a sleek ponytail. Yoruichi slithers in and coils around my legs.

"Mraoww"

"Are you hungry?" I ask, wondering if she will reply.

"Meow!"

I sigh like an old man and scoop Yoruichi up in my arms. I leave my room and walk towards the mess hall. Some students were up before me. I sit down on the nearest table, grab a bowl and pour some milk for Yoruichi. She laps it up ungracefully. I watch her without much of an appetite.

After she clears the bowl, she meows in my face. My hand absentmindedly strokes her head. A deep, purr leaves her throat. I tickle her under her ears.

"Byakuya-sama! Is that your cat?"

"No."

"Then where did you get it from?"

"No."

"Byakuya-sama… are you listening?"

"No."

Ayumi Kuchiki sits down beside me. She squeezes my hand tightly. "Don't worry, Byakuya-sama! I'm sure you'll do well for your exams!"

"No."

She gives me a bewildered look. I rub my eyes tiredly. "I'm going to practice." I manage. I reach for my would-be-zanpakuto, but it isn't there. I'd left it in my room. I sigh like someone about to die and walk back to my room.

But instead of heading for the training room to practice my zanjutsu, I throw myself down on my bed instead. I stare at the plain, boring ceiling. The plain, boring ceiling stares back at me.

* * *

"Byakuya! Up! You have twenty-five minutes to the exams!"

I turn in my bed. When my sight adjusts to the light, I see Yoruichi Shihoin's panic-stricken face in front of mine.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"7.35! Come on!"

"Five more minutes."

"No! Get up and practice!"

She drags me out of bed and into the toilet. Turning the tap on to ice-cold water, she splashes the water into my face. I didn't really react. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me hard. My head swings with her shakes. Forward, backward, forward, backward…

_There's none in it for the people who retreat. _I thought all of a sudden. _And nothing for those who stop. But gain for the people who walk._

"Byakuya! Were you listening?"

"No."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes. "Go and have breakfast," she orders. When I didn't respond she resumes her iron-like grip on my shoulders and steer me out towards the mess hall.

"Eat!"

I take a few pathetic mouthfuls of what looks like human food. My eyes drift over to the open doors. Students of all ages were practicing their skills. I watch as someone fires a fireball into the air. The fireball explodes spectacularly in the air, showering everyone below it with fire… just like I'm being showered underneath a big, black cloud…

"Yoruichi-sama!" A girl's voice calls out. She sounds awed and relieved. "Yoruichi-sama! I've finally found you!"

The girl rushes over, her shoulder length hair bobbing a little. Her attire is black and hugs her body completely. The bottom half of her face is obscured by a black cloth.

"Ominstukido." I say.

"Kuchiki." She inclines her head.

"Bye, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looks at me with worried eyes. Then she shunpoes off to her duty, the girl disappearing with her… just like the people who have lived their life. They fade in an instant…

* * *

"Byakuya-sama! Byakuya-sama! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Byakuya-sama!" Ayumi squeaks desperately into my ear.

"Huh?" I blink a few times. My head was resting on my right wrist, and I was staring dazedly in the distance. Some girls in my line of view are giggling and blushing madly. "I'm alright." I answer. Never before has my voice sounded so off.

"Are you sure? I've been talking to you for the pass ten minutes! And you didn't respond!"

"Talking huh?" Ayumi Kuchiki has been known to put people to sleep by simply _talking._

"Exams are going to start in five minutes! You mustn't daydream like that, Byakuya-sama!"

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was…" My mouth snaps shut. I was thinking about grandfather, again.

"They are going to call our names, and then we will be taken for our exams," Ayumi sidles closer to me. "I hope, I'm last!" She whispers.

I look around. Everyone has nervous looks on their faces. For what? It's not like they are going to die…

* * *

"Byakuya-sama!" Ayumi hisses in my ear.

"What is it?" I ask, annoyed. She has been interrupting my thoughts for a tad _too many _times.

"It's your turn!"

I halt, unsure of what to say. Was she kidding? So soon? Then I realize that about half of the students are no longer in the mess hall. The remaining half all have their eyes on me.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Omori-sensei's voice thrums in the hall. "Up here, please."

I get up somewhat unwillingly as I walk towards him. Omori-sensei isn't impressed. He hates anything that is slow in reaction. _My _reaction must have been a personal insult to his pride.

"Let us began." He declares. Together we turn and leave the hall.

* * *

"Sir," I say stiffly. "I was sent to see you, sir."

Yamamoto-san lifts up his head and looks at me with his tiny eyes. I blush. I must have been the first student who was ever sent to him during exams. He doesn't say anything. He probably thinks its just a bad joke or something.

I blush even deeper. "He wants you to read this sir." I hand him a thick letter. Omori-sensei had sent me to see Yamamoto-san in the middle of my exams. I have no idea why. He looked stunned when I repelled most of his kido spells. He was visibly upset when my shunpo was slightly faster then his. His nose swelled up when I accidently punched him a little too hard in his face. He almost fainted when I unintentionally gave him a gash on his left arm.

I watched as he halted my exam and grabbed a brush and started writing. His strokes were fast and messy. When he finally finished his essay, he thrust it into my face and told me to pass this letter to Yamamoto-san. I wasn't surprised.

Yamamoto-san reads the letter. He puts it down and frowns at me.

"Omori-sensei has written a most unusual letter, Byakuya." He begins.

"He did?" I ask, trying to sound normal.

"He says that your skills exceed that of a first-year."

I quaver slightly. "Oh, he did?" Was that a nice way of saying that I overdid something? I mean, I knew that Omori-sensei was holding back. Otherwise he would've killed me in my exam. He has to make sure that his skills are those that a first-year can perform to the best of his/her limits.

"Indeed…" Yamamoto-san strokes his over-long beard. I gulp. Was he going to expel me?

There is an awkward and long silence. Yamamoto-san doesn't seem to want to continue. I couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"I didn't mean to!" I blurt out. _Now _he seems surprised. "I didn't mean to punch him in his face! I didn't mean to cut him on his arm! I didn't mean to bind him up so tightly that he couldn't move! I-"

Yamamoto-san holds up a hand to cut me off. _Don't lose control, _I told myself. _Imagine what grandfather would say if he sees you like this. Don't lose control… _

But my eyes start to well up with tears. Just thinking of grandfather is painful. I hope he's alright. I look down on the floor and blink hard.

Yamamoto-san speaks up "Omori-sensei speaks of promotion in his letter."

I look up, forgetting about my tears. I can taste something salty. _Shit. _

"He thinks that it would be best for you to move on to the third-year."

* * *

Wow! This chapter looks long, doesn't it?


	6. Reincarnated Demon

**Reincarnated Demon**

I stretch myself as I get off the palanquin. Back home at last!

A smile creeps onto my face. I got promoted to the third-year, it's the holidays, and best of all, Unohana-taicho says that grandfather is well enough to return home at last, even if he needs to watch his diet and actions from now on.

The Kuchiki manor is covered in white puffs of snow. It looks beautiful, as always. The great front doors open, and I dash for my room straight away. I throw myself on the nice, fluffy bed and smile at the ceiling. At least my bedroom ceiling has the carving of a dragon… chasing flowers. But never mind that.

"Let the feast begin!" Grandfather's voice booms loud enough for me to hear. I smile. "Byakuya!" He calls. I walk to the dining room obediently. Unohana-taicho also warned me not to try my grandfather's temper.

"We'll be holding the Winter Festival at the Kuchiki manor this time round," he says. "All taichos will be invited. Is there anyone else you have in mind?"

"No." I wonder if Ayumi is invited.

The Winter Festival is one of the greatest and most extravagant festival in Soul Society, held on the 21st of the first month to the 31st, which happens to be my birthday. For ten days Soul Society will party till we drop. We celebrate the coming of a new year and the ending of the previous year and the defeat of the Akuma, and my birthday, all on the 31st.

Grandfather smiles pleasantly. He seems a lot more pleasant after he came back from yon-bantai. "My my," he murmurs, half to himself and half to me. "You will be twelve already…"

Then he pats me on my shoulder and goes to check on the food preparations.

* * *

I yawn and open my eyes. The dragon chasing flowers come into my line of view. I stare at it for a while, not really taking it in. All I know is that today is my birthday!

Elated, I jump up and brush my teeth. I'm going to be twelve! Grandfather promised me that the kitchens are preparing extra-spicy food, with the extra-spicy food that Yoruichi got from the real world. I give myself a quick, deserving bath and grab for my clothes. My smile got even bigger. As the birthday boy, I get to wear the best kimono in town. I grab the cloth and drape it over myself. Then I skip downstairs. Today is my birthday!

The servants were all waiting downstairs in line. "Happy birthday, young master." They chorused. Grandfather beams at me. He pats my head. "Happy birthday, Byakuya!" Then he takes me by my hand and brings me round the back of the manor.

The Kuchiki manor is like a palace. I guess that's because Kuchiki is one of the Four Noble Households. At the back is this huge courtyard, which opens into the vast mountains of Soul Society. The last day of the Winter Festival is also the most extravagant. Lots of people were already there. I spotted Kyoraku Shunsui-san drinking sake from one of the table. He's already drunk. Beside him are a helpless looking Ukitake-san and a non-plussed Lisa Yadomaru, Kyoraku's fuku-taicho.

"Yo, Byakuya-kun!" Kyoraku-san raises his hand and head in greeting. I walk over to them.

"Hello, Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, Yadomaru-san." I say pleasantly.

"Why the formalities?" Kyoraku-san hiccups. He drains the rest of his sake. Out of his line of view, Yadomaru-san shakes her head.

"I'm very glad for you, Byakuya-kun." Ukitake-san smiles at me. "You have only entered Shinoreijutsin for half a year, and already you are a third-year!"

I smile back. Kyoraku-san hiccups again and asks "How did ya do it, Byakuya-kun?"

I didn't know what to say. The embarrassing truth was that I had those weird dreams. I decide not to lie on my birthday.

"I have… dreams." I say lamely.

"What kind of dreams?" Yadomaru-san asks.

I hesitate. "Those… weird dreams. I don't know what they mean either. But it's not nightmares. It's just… I don't know. I don't really know how to appreciate these dreams, so whenever I get them, I wake up and try to keep my mind occupied."

Ukitake-san gazes at me. He looks as though he's reminiscing the old days. "By studying?" He asks.

"Ya…"

Ukitake-san nods understandingly. Kyoraku-san suddenly retches and ducks under the table. Yadomaru-san steps away from him in disgust. Ukitake-san thumps Kyoraku-san on the back.

"Oh- good morning, Byakuya-kun~"

I turn around. Hirako Shinji was grinning, showing off his alarmingly white and big rows of teeth. Hiyori Sarugaki was sneaking up onto him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you." I say. Hiyori suddenly disappears – shunpo – and then re-appeared on top of Hirako-san. She was going to slam him face down on to the ground, when something, or rather, someone intercepts her. Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen catches Hiyori's hand with expert use of hakuda. He pushes her back down on the floor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hyori-kun." He smiles. "Happy birthday, Byakuya-kun."

This is _always _how Aizen talks. He is always the calm, patient one who occasionally saves his taicho from getting bashed up too bad. He talks in a gently, calm way, and is always smiling. Not the scary, toothed smile that Hirako-san gives everyone. But a gentle, small smile that never did reach his eyes. The word for him is _impassive. _He has the same look in his eyes when he kills a hollow. He has the same look in his eyes when he wishes me happy birthday. He has the same look in his eyes when he disinfects his bedroom. I wonder _why _Hirako-san chose him as his fuku-taicho…

There is a slight disturbance in the air. I shunpo away before Yoruichi manages to choke me to death. She grins at me. "You're getting better, Little Byakuya!"

I force my mouth into what look like a painful grimace. Painful because it hurts. Grimace because I don't mean it.

I shunpo away once more. The festives have already started. All the male shinigami have clustered around a huge stage, set up in the middle of the ground. On the stage are 8 dancing female shinigami. I look at them in astonishment.

"Is that… Mashiro? And… Soifon?"

"Ya," growls the deep voice of Kensei Mugurama-san. "Happy birthday, Kucihki." He too, is drinking sake.

"Thanks." I walk over to where grandfather is sitting, beside the stage. The table in front of him is loaded with food.

"Spicy ramen!" I cry. I sit down and start eating.

The 8 female shinigami continue to dance. I ignore them mostly, until Mashiro stepped on Soifon's kimono, and the two of them cascaded off the stage, into the arms of some male shinigami.

Soifon screams something rude and Mashiro said something that sounded like 'pervert'. Mugurama-san rolls his eyes and ignore the commotion. I wonder if Yoruichi is looking.

"Up next!" cries a high-pitched voice up on stage. A male shinigami shoos the flustered female shinigamis off the stage. "Our respects to the great hero, Kuchiki Tsubaku, who conquered the Akuma!"

The Akuma was supposedly a beautiful, white fox, with seven tails. Apparently, the Akuma tormented people in Seireitei and Rukongai, around 5000 years ago. The only way to kill the Akuma was to grab the single tail which had a golden tip. If you grab any other tail, your whole entire family line will be annihilated. And every time you grab the tail without the golden tip, it splits into two tails.

Thus the shinigami of Seireitei and the pheasants of Rukongai went into chaos. The few who dared to challenge the Akuma either died or grabbed the wrong tail. Entire family lines were wiped clean from Soul Society forever. This went on for one whole year, until great Kuchiki Tsubaku, who had returned from a mission, challenged the Akuma and successfully grabbed the correct golden-tipped tail.

I'm not sure if this is legend or the truth, because I never got the courage to ask Yamamoto-san about it. None of the other taicho's knows if it is true or not. But according to legend, the Akuma should reincarnate 5000 years after it was last killed… which is today. Not that I actually believe it.

Anyways, Kuchiki Tsubaku, my ancestor, was also born on the 31st of the first month.

"And now," Grandfather looks at me, a twinkle in his eye. "My present for you, Byakuya!"

He smiles at me. Then he presents me with a small box. I became aware that the audience has gone quiet.

Slowly I open the box. Inside is a necklace. I look closely at the pendant. Engraved on the wooden surface is a fox-like creature, with seven tails.

"Wow," I gasp. I knew what I had to say.

"Thank you, grandfather." To look like I really appreciate this priceless gift, I put it on my neck immediately.

There is applause. Grandfather and I sit back down on our seats. The festives continue. The same male shinigami on stage announces: "The Amulet of the Akuma! Kuchiki Tsubaku himself wore it during his battle with the Akuma! May luck be with you, young Kuchiki Byakuya." I smile and nod.

Maybe it's the necklace, or maybe it's the drinks, but I get the urge to go pee.

"I have to go." I whisper to grandfather. He nods, and I head back inside the Kuchiki manor.

I exit my bathroom and stand in my pavilion. The sakuras cover the snowy ground. Their brown trees are almost bare. My footsteps make no noise as they step on the ground.

_No noise._

I bite my lower lip. Impossible. I should have been able to hear the noise of the Winter Festival all the way over here.

I turn around slowly and look in the direction of the festival. Not just the festival, everywhere is quiet. It sounds like the whole of Soul Society has fallen asleep.

A small voice at the back of my head reminds me that one of the Akuma's abilities was to put it's target to sleep. But of course it can't be the Akuma. The Akuma is legend. But even so, my fist closes tightly around my would-be-zanpakuto's hilt.

I shunpo back to the Winter Festival. Everyone, everything is asleep. Kyoraku-san's bottle of sake slips out of his hand and breaks on the ground.

Something behind me makes the hair on my neck prickle. An unknown, other-worldly, powerful reiatsu envelopes the atmostphere. I turn around.

White fur, red eyes, seven tails. After 5000 years, the Akuma has been reincarnated.

And it's looking directly at _me. _

My hands close around my necklace. Apparently it prevented me from falling asleep.

_I want to fall asleep. _

The thing bares its teeth. Then it lunges for my neck.

I yell and shunpo away, unsheathing my would-be-zanpakuto along the way. I materialize behind the fox and almost got its head. All seven of its tails shot upwards to meet me. I fall back.

I didn't know what to do. Kuchiki Tsubaku made a lucky guess and grabbed the golden tail, but I don't even know which tail is the correct one. I can't attack from in front because the tails would shoot in from behind. I can't attack from behind either because the tails would shoot at me with all the ease in the world.

"I need a projectile attack." I grumble to myself. If I had a projectile weapon, it will distract the Akuma _and _I can attack from a good few hundred meters away, which can save my life and the Kuchiki bloodline along with it.

The Akuma lands beside a snoring Kensei Mugurama. I watch as it's tail coils around his zanpakuto. Gently, the zanpakuto slides out of it's sheath.

Fantastic. Now it has a dagger to kill me with. As if those tails weren't enough.

It walks to Hirako Shinji and Hyori Sarugaki. Shinji is face-down on the floor, asleep, and Hyori is on his back. She was probably trying to strangle him, but they are both asleep.

Another one of the Akuma's tail reaches out. It pulls at Hyori's zanpakuto, which is sheathed on her back. The blade makes a slow, grinding sound and slides out, above Hiyori's head.

It walks to Kyoraku Shunsui. Kyoraku-san has two katanas. I can't afford to have the Akuma try and kill me with six unlucky tails and four zanpakutos. I wait until its tail is snaking out, and then slice at it.

As expected, the Akuma jumps out of the way. I shunpo up to meet it, and it waves Hyori's zanpakuto at me. I parried the blade. Kensei-san's zanpakuto flies in from above my head. I shunpo away.

We continue in this fashion for awhile, until I have a crazy idea.

I need a projectile attack. Since I can't throw everyone's zanpakuto around, I can use other forms of distraction, like the sakuras resting quietly on my pavilion.

"**Hado no yon, Byakurai!" **(Way of Offensive #4, Pale Lightning) The lightning strikes at one of its tail, the one with Hyori's zanpakuto. The Akuma drops it and shunpos backwards.

"**Byakurai!" **I scream again. This time round, I aim for its chest. It went slightly cross-eyed and move even further backwards, towards the direction of my pavilion. I used this golden opportunity to give it a punch under its chin, shouting "**Hado no ichi, Sho!" **(Way of Offensive #1, Thrust) along the way.

The Akuma flies ten meters back, dropping Kensei-san's zanpakuto a centimeter away from Soifon's hand.

"**Sho!" **I cry again. I kick out at it, and it hits hard against one of the trees in my pavilion.

I grab my would-be-zanpakuto tightly, and start to spin on my spot in the center of the pavilion. It works. The sakuras rise with the whirlwind I'm trying to create. I urge my reiatsu to keep the sakuras spinning.

The Akuma looks up. I think I made it angry.

It's reiatsu, white in color, shoots about behind it. I project the full force of my reiatsu, so that I won't paralyze under the pressure. I shunpo around it, kicking up the fallen sakura petals. The Akuma is getting confused. It can't see me very clearly because everything around it is moving. But it can guess, and its guesses are pretty accurate. One tail shoots out alarmingly close to my left eye. It missed and hits the sakura tree behind me instead.

By now, a petal storm is whirling and gathering speed in my pavilion. The Akuma is still confused.

_If only these sakura petals are blades. And if only I could control them. _

I shunpo on top of the Akuma. I bring my would-be-zanpakuto swishing down from my right. Oddly, there is a reiatsu emitting from it, a strong, powerful reiatsu, just like the one from my dreams.

"Chire…" I gasp. My reiatsu seems stronger, too. My would-be-zanpakuto seems to be glowing pink. With a shock I realize that the pink tinge around it is its reitasu. The exact same color as mine.

The Akuma shunpos upwards to meet me. Its eyes are glowing menacingly. One of its tail shoots out and knocks my would-be-zanpakuto out of my hand.

"Sen…" The word slips out of my mouth. And then I see the glittering, prized golden tail.

My left hand clenches around that tail. The Akuma freezes. Its eyes reflects its shock.

The petal storm is dying down. With the dying wind, the spirit of the Akuma fades away slowly, until it completely disappears.

* * *

Enjoy!

Glossary:

chire - scatter

sen - thousand


	7. Release Our Swords

For this chapter, I'll be writing it slightly differently... some parts of it are going to be from Shiba Kaien's point of view (Sea Swallow) and the rest are from Byakuya's (White).

And also, the _italics_ are the conversations between zanpakuto and master.

Enjoy!**

* * *

Release Our Swords**

(Sea Swallow)

"Alright! Third-years! Gather round!" I shout loudly across the training room.

The group of nervous third-years huddles closely in the centre. They are all wearing an extra layer of clothing, to block themselves from the late January winds.

"Are they all here, Miyawaki?"

"Yes, Kaien-dono."

"We'll start with a few quick introductions. I am Shiba Kaien, this is Miyawaki Tachi, and we will be your guide to the Hollow training ground."

Miyawaki follows: "Keep in mind that despite the Hollows you are about to encounter are artificially created, they can still hurt you and cause sufficient damage. Always stay alert. Kaien-dono and I will be walking around to monitor all of you. If you need help, just scream and we'll be there."

I nod at Miyawaki. Safe though the training grounds might sound, there is still this 5% chance that real hollows might get in.

"Divide into groups of twos and threes!" I yell.

Class 3-1 shuffles around, looking for their best friends to partner with. I watch as Kuchiki Byakuya walk to the very end of the group, hands folded, looking like he couldn't care less about what was going on. I roll my eyes. Idiot, proud, arrogant little thing…

"Anyone doesn't have a partner?" asks Miyawaki.

Kuchiki Byakuya looks up. The smallest hint of a satisfied smile lingers on his lips. "Me," he says. "I'll go alone."

I point at another lone figure. "Toranosuke doesn't have a partner, either."

Kuchiki swings around at where I pointed. His grey eyes narrow.

"Kuchiki, you'll go with Toranosuke, then."

I watch as he sucks in all his breath and exhales slowly. Grinning, I pull Nejibana out of his sheath and stick him into mid-air. Feeling the familiar tension on the tip of the blade, I push slowly, and a senkaimon opens.

"Take the rear, Miyawaki." Then I hop in.

The hollow training ground is developed by juichi-bantai. The hollows are also artificially created by them. Something roars loudly. A Hollow. Probably a large one, too.

_Up for it, Nejibana?_

_Go for it._

_Let me settle the third-years first._

"Don't just stand there! Go on!" I cry at the third-years. They move off quickly in separate directions. I watch as Toranosuke slips on some snow and fall down painfully on the floor. Kuchiki averts his eyes, and doesn't even offer a hand. "Get up," He snaps at Toranosuke. "You heard what that big oaf said."

_Big oaf! _I make a mental note to keep an eye on Kuchiki and Toranosuke.

* * *

(White)

"Come on!" I snap angrily at Toranosuke. "Let's go find a Hollow already!"

"No," he mumbles. "I'm scared of it!"

"I am appalled." I glare at him. He's good enough to be in Class 3-1, but he's _scared _of a fake Hollow?

I pull him up, and start to walk to the nearest Hollow, which was loitering stupidly around some buildings. Toranosuke stiffens at the sight of it. I shunpo forward and cut the Hollow in a half.

"It's gone." I say resignedly. I look upwards, only to find Shiba Kaien staring at me from on top of the building. I look back at Toranosuke again, grab him by his arm and drag him off to find more Hollows.

* * *

(Sea Swallow)

I peer downwards to see how Kuchiki and Toranosuke are doing. Kuchiki killed his first Hollow. He shouts something at Toranosuke, than turns his gaze upwards. He sees me, than turns back to Toranosuke.

"Glad to see the teamwork!" I yell, hoping that he could hear me. If he did, then he didn't react. He drags Toranosuke off and cuts down more Hollow. By the time he gets to the fifth one, he gives up trying to get Toranosuke to follow him. He trudges off in the snow with his old katana. I watch him for one last time, before shunpoing off to check on the other groups.

* * *

(White)

I cut down another Hollow which had lumbered into my path. I yearn for stronger, more powerful Hollows which can at least fight back. Toranosuke just lumbers pathetically some ten meters behind me. In the distant, I hear some Hollow roar.

"That sounds like a big one." I murmur excitedly. I start to run towards the Hollow. "Run!" I shout to Toranosuke.

I sprint until I _start _to see the Hollow. It's a big, ugly thing, with countless tentacles upon tentacles. It's not big, it's _humongous. _It turned around to take a good, long look at me, than unloosed a long, unearthly roar which shook the very core of my bones.

I might have been harping on a bit too much about wanting to find a big, strong, Hollow.

I draw my would-be-zanpakuto. "Hello, ugly." I call, circling around the artificial Hollow.

The tentacles slithering, I watch as its mouth opens and says: "Hello, little shinigami" in a raspy voice.

Wait a minute.

Artificial Hollows can't talk. Heck, real, _weak _Hollows can't talk, either.

But real, _powerful_ Hollows can talk.

I turn my head a fraction of an inch to the side. Toranosuke isn't there. He probably stopped moving when we heard the Hollow a minute ago. I am all alone, against a real, powerful Hollow. Not willing to appear weak, I continue to circle the Hollow.

"Brave little shinigami." laughs the Hollow. I grip my would-be-zanpakuto tighter. Then one of its tentacles whip forward.

I remember how I fought the Akuma in the previous month. It didn't have as many tails as this. It was a lot more beautiful, too. I tried to chop off part of the tentacle, but it was too tough. It moved back quickly, then lashed out with such force and speed that I was thrown off my feet and crumple against the wall of a building. I wince at my bruises, but another tentacle shoots forward. I move away, and the tentacle punctured the building, leaving a good-sized crater where my head was a second ago.

_If you need help, just scream and we'll be there._

The mere thought of asking Shiba Kaien for help was too much to even think about. I'll settle this on my own instead.

* * *

(Sea Swallow)

Lightly, I jump off the building and land neatly beside Toranosuke.

"Where's Kuchiki?" I ask. Toranosuke is shaking. Dumbly he points in front of him and looks at me with big, round eyes.

I look up and hear a roar, so loud and terrifying that Toranosuke winced loudly and curled up in a ball, shaking and trembling.

_That's not an artificial Hollow._

I shunpo to the top of a nearby building to get a bird's eye view of the scene unfolding in front of me. There is a huge, octopus-like hollow with tentacles taking up most of the space. A lone figure stands in front of it. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Why didn't he scream for help? Was he so ridiculously arrogant that he won't scream for help, not even if he was about to die?

"Byakuya!" I yell. He looks up and his eyes widen. He says something that is lost in the wind, which is so loud now that I can't even hear my thoughts. Communication is impossible. I prepare to jump off the building, when he points at something above me, not knowing that the octopus-hollow had one of its tentacles ready to coil around his body. I point at it and he points at whatever he's pointing at.

Simultaneously we turn from one another and attack our respective hollows. I yelp in shock at the thing I'm fighting. A huge, monstrous kind of bird-hollow. "Shinigami is food!" It screeches at me.

I jump upwards as it came for me, head first. I land on top of its skeletal head. It turns itself horizontally at an angle where I have no choice but to succumb to gravity and slide of it.

I land on the floor. Holding Nejibana upside down, I start to twirl it in my hands.

"**Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!**" (Ranke the Seas and the Skies, Twisted Flower). Nejibana lengthens until I'm holding a three point trident in my hands. I wave Nejibana upwards, and a wave of water crashes into the Hollow. I shunpo on top of it and swing Nejibana downwards. The water forces the Hollow down completely. I spin Nejibana once and stab at its head. It roars in pain and anger, but it doesn't disappear. Too powerful to be killed in one strike. I wonder how Byakuya is doing.

The hollow tosses its head angrily and sends me flying in the air. I stop using my reiatsu, and attack with renewed force. But the hollow is now wary. It flaps one of its gigantic wings at me, and doesn't let me get close. It flaps the other wing, and I recognise a take-off stance.

"You can't fly!" I shout at it. "You're body is too big for your-"

With a spectacular flap of its wings that sent buildings crumbling, the bird-hollow took flight. My mouth drops.

Again and again I pound the hollow with Nejibana. In the air, it easily dodges all my attacks.

I start to spin Nejibana in a clockwise direction above my head. The water flowing form both ends start to swirl into a whirlpool. I spin Nejibana even faster, and gathering all the force and power in one momentum, I stab the Hollow in its mouth. The waves generated crashes loudly in my ears. My light-blue reiatsu becomes one with Nejibana's waves. Together, the force kills the Hollow, which dissipates slowly with the wind.

* * *

(White)

I'm bleeding.

The Hollow's tentacle had wrapped around my body while I was trying to warn Kaien about the Hollow above him. Coiling so tightly around me that I could feel two of my ribs crack, it tossed me on to the ground and drew a long gash on my left knee. I can't even stand up.

"Shinigami… shinigami." The Hollow crones menacingly above me. A tentacle thumps me on my spine. A ragged gasp escapes me. I pant heavily. It hurts. Everything hurts.

"Your life is over, shinigami. I will wait… wait for your last breath. Take your time, shinigami!" I can hear the other Hollow, the one fighting Kaien, roar loudly.

I thought back to how I had killed my first Hollow in Rukongai. The very same katana is in my hand. And back to when I killed the Akuma. In both times, my reiatsu had been terrifying.

Where did all that reiatsu go? There is nothing left in me.

The words that had left my mouth so long ago while I was fighting the Akuma. What did they mean? Could it have been my would-be-zanpakuto? Reaching out to me, wanting to be released?

I'm desperate. Nothing is going to save me. Kaien is fighting his own battle. Toranosuke is trembling in fear far, far behind me. And grandfather is probably having tea in the Kuchiki manor.

How long will it take for the Gotei 13 to realize that something is abnormally wrong? Maybe never. I'm left to my own devices, just like I wanted.

Despearte situations call for desperate choices. If I'm going to die, at least die trying, die honorably.

"Chire…" I can still remember the words that fell upon my lips, so long ago.

"Sen…" What next? What came after that?

"Bon…" The face of the samurai warrior surfaces, clearer then ever. I remember his hand opening skywards, and the sakuras materializing and reshaping in his palm. Am I remembering, or am I seeing it? Is this what its like to die? The katana had materialized fully in his hand. The blade is glowing pink. The warrior's reiatsu is a pulsating light-pink, the same color as mine. The exact same color as the sakuras.

"Sakura." The last word.

There is a tremendous rush of wind behind me. All of a sudden, I feel more powerful, stronger then ever. I can stand. I'm not about to die. My injuries don't hurt anymore. My injuries… aren't even there anymore.

The Hollow is stunned. "What the hell?" he demands.

Very slowly, I get to my feet. I stand perfectly balanced on my two feet, my hand still holding my _zanpakuto._

Or, the hilt of my zanpakuto.

I look down at the hilt. From the previous dusty, blue color, it had transformed into a deep royal blue. The guard looked like a four-paned window. But the blade… wasn't there.

I tried not to panic. Really, it's nothing. I can stand. I have my reiatsu. I can perform kido, hakuda and hoho. What does it matter if my blade is missing, really?

_Your blade is not missing. It is around you._

I very nearly jumped. I want to ask "Who said that?" but thought better of it.

_Do you not recognize my voice, Byakuya?_

The samurai warrior. There was no mistaking that masculine voice.

_You're my… zanpakuto?_

_Yes. My name is Senbonzakura. Whenever you wish to release me, say __**'Chire, Senbonzakura' **(__Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms). I will go into Shikai._

I didn't have the heart to point out that Shikai was utterly useless, seeing as there was no blade after I release him. A deep, rumbling laugh escapes from him.

_Can you not see, Byakuya?_

I look around. Then I notice the sakura petals flying around.

_If you turn my hilt, the blades will follow._

The blades… are the petals. I didn't understand how I can attack with flowers. Broken flowers, what's more. But Senbonzakura is really pretty, though. I wave the hilt experimentally. The petals follow. I snake my left hand out and snatched one of the petals out of mid-air.

It's sharp. It's the-

_All those petals are my blade. I am a projectile zanpakuto. The Hollow in front of us will never be able to escape all the thousand petals at once._

I like how he used 'us' and not 'I'. I raise my right hand, and in a great swishing movement, brought the blades swishing down on the Hollow in a horizontal movement. The Hollow paused, as though it couldn't believe what just happened, before disappearing in the wind, dust by dust, bit by bit.

* * *

(Sea Swallow)

"Byakuya!" I yell. "Byakuya!"

He's there, _alive, _holding his zanpakuto in his hands. Zanpakuto. I felt that blast of reiatsu, I know he's managed to release his zanpakuto.

He looks up, grinning. I better remember that grin. I don't think any of us will have the fortune of seeing Kuchiki Byakuya grin in his whole entire life again. I land in front of him.

"What's going on?" he asks. "How did a real Hollow manage to get in?"

"Beats me." I shrug. "Either a technical error, which is very unlikely, or a shinigami let it in."

Byakuya meets my gaze. "Why will a shinigami let a Hollow in?"

"Practical jokes. Practical fights."

"Jokes?" he repeats, an eyebrow twitching.

I would have said "Ya, jokes. So what? Never heard of it before?" but there was a loud roar from behind me.

I turn around, only to come face to face with a Menos Grande. My jaw drops. The shocking fact was not that there was a Menos inside the Hollow training grounds, but that neither Byakuya nor I will be able to defeat that thing.

_At least try. _

I grimace. "**Suiten sakamake, Nejibana!**"

Byakuya follows. "**Chire, Senbonzakura!**"

Nejibana becomes a trident, but I watch in interest as Byakuya's zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, _scattered _in the wind, until he was holding nothing but a hilt.

"After you," he says.

"Thanks, Byakuya. That's wonderfully nice of you."

I charge for the Menos. Gathering up power, I swing Nejibana for an attack at the bottom. There was barely a scratch. Worse still, Nejibana got rebounded, and I sail in the air for ten metres, landing ungainly in front of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What are you doing?" he sneers.

"Cutting it." I say, stating the obvious. Feeling the need to explain myself properly, I add "I was thinking that maybe if I managed to hack off the bottom, I can keep on hacking it until the head comes down from the top."

Byakuya gives me a pathetic look. I feel insulted. "I'll take the bottom," he says quickly. "You'll take the top."

_For a genius, that was a stupid statement._

_Shut up!_

I shunpo to the very top of the Menos Grande, and prepare Nejibana for the blow. The Menos opens its mouth. A ball of red energy forms in the middle.

"Cero!" I shout loudly. "Don't try to deflect it!"

* * *

(White)

"Cero!" he shouts. "Don't try to deflect it!"

I shunpo away, just as the blast of negative energy fired away from its mouth. It illuminated the whole area, giving a ghastly glow to the surrounding snow.

"How are we going to get it?" I ask. To my utmost amazement I actually sound like I can defeat the Menos.

Kaien stares at me like I'd just said something ridiculous. "You cut it in a half." He says.

"Thanks for mentioning the obvious. I'll try from the bottom again."

"You knowwhat, Byakuya? I think _i'll _take the bottom."

The both of us swap positions. I didn't want to admit it, but the Cero scared me. I had a bad feeling that anything within it's range will disintegrate to nothing. With luck, its Kaien and not me that disintegrates. I hope Kaien doesn't try anything stupid… like hacking off the bottom, bit by bit, again.

Grabbing the hilt of Senbonzakura tightly, I will all the blades to crash down in the middle of the Menos's head. I met with a strong resistance, but I kept on pushing. I can see Nejibana's waves pushing from downwards. Finally, it gave way, and all the blades were able to force downwards all at once.

It's beautiful. Blue crashed with pink, and it enveloped the Menos. It roars for one last time, then, it too disappears.

I grin at Kaien. Nejibana shrunk back into a katana, and so did Senbonzakura. He grinned back. He was about to cheer when a flustered looking shinigami ran over.

"Urahara-san!" I said in disbelief. I thought he never left his laboratory.

"I heard about the Menos. Where is it?" He asked, his eyes looking wild.

"We defeated it, Urahara-san." Kaien pipes up.

Urahara's mouth falls open. "You what?"

I pull my most serious, arrogant expression and said in a way grandfather treats drunkards "We defeated it. Where else did you think it went?"

Urahara regains his composure. "You're right. I apologize. I was just… concerned as to how it got in… in the first place."

_Maybe someone let it in._

_Why would someone let it in? _

_Malevolent intentions. Perhaps someone wanted to kill you and Kaien._

_What did that someone have against me and Kaien? How did he know that the Hollows wouldn't have gone for somebody else?_

As though answering my question, Urahara says "Menos Grande are attracted to shinigami's with a powerful reiatsu. The both of you must have been something!"

I nod slowly. Kaien beams.

But who would want me and Kaien dead so badly?


	8. Behavior Lessons

Ahhh... sorry for the long wait!

**

* * *

Behavior Lessons**

I knew something was wrong when I was taken out of class half-way through Kido.

A bob-headed servant, which I recognized came from the Kuchiki Manor, walked into the class and whispered urgently to Omori-sensei. He frowns for a moment, then starts to nod his head energetically, which meant _Yes, yes, I completely agree with what you are saying._

The servant beamed. _I'm so glad you understand. _

Omori-sensei, too, beams. The servant hurried in my direction and took me out of class.

"What's going on?" I asked repeatedly, because the servant didn't find the need to explain it to me.

"Your grandfather is asking for you." He replied every single time.

_Grandfather?_

He lead me out into the courtyard of Shinoreijutsin. I recognized the palanquin from the Kuchiki Manor. I was ushered inside, and the palanquin bumped and rocked and swayed me all the way back to the Kuchiki Manor.

I ran through the list of what might have happened in my head, frequented by comments with Senbonzakura.

_Maybe someone died. Maybe… it was Kuchiki Junpei!_

Kuchiki Junpei is my uncle. He is also Ayumi's father. He hates me and I hate him.

_He is a careful man. If he died, it wouldn't have been of old age._

_Maybe he was poisoned. _

_By who?_

_Assassinated?_

I hope he was assassinated. That would save me a lot of trouble.

_Again, by who?_

_Nii-bantai? _

_Whatever for?_

_For scheming up to many things. _Kuchiki Junpei like to scheme up things. He spends his whole life and effort to scheme things up. Trying to kill my parents, for example. Trying to kill me. Trying to kill grandfather.

We continued on this line until we reached the Kuchiki Manor. The palanquin jerked to a stop. I open the door and stepped outside.

Grandfather was standing there, waiting for me. He waved at me impatiently, motioning for me to go inside. I followed him in.

"Byakuya," we walk through the double-doors and into the great hall. He introduces a man already standing there. "This is _Hsienlong Dashi. _You're new Sensei."

Hsienlong Dashi. Master, or Teacher Hsienlong. It was Chinese. I knew that because uncle made me take Mandarin as a second language.

Hsienlong Dashi strokes his beard. It was long enough to impress Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"Kuchiki Byakuya,' he begins slowly. His Japanese held a Chinese accent to it. "Sit down, please."

I raise my eyebrows. When did the guest ask the host to sit down?

"Sit." Grandfather shoves me onto the chair.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he starts again. "I am here to teach you for a week."

"Oh really?" I say. "I can see that."

To my absolute horror Hsienlong Dashi reached over and slapped my head. I let out a cry and grabbed Senbonzakura.

"Chi-" I didn't even get to finish my Shikai phrase. Grandfather covered my mouth. "I have given permission for Hsienlong Dashi to hit you, Byakuya."

I twist out of his hold. "What?!" At the same time, Hsienlong Dashi cries out "Impudence!"

Grandfather pushes me back down on the chair. "Hsienlong Dashi is here to teach you your manners and etiquette. You have one week to improve yourself. Treat this like an extended holiday; Shinoreijutsin was only two days away from letting you students off, anyway. I expect you to be mature enough, Byakuya. "

No wonder Omori-sensei looked so pleased.

"I _have _manners."

"No you don't."

"What about Ayumi?"

"Ayumi is not the next head of the Kuchiki clan."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I have to go to tea." Grandfather doesn't answer my question. He smacks my head. "Be good." Then he shunpos off.

Have tea. I snort.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," says Hsienlong Dashi again. "I will have to test your manners and etiquette. Let us begin with this: I will tell you shocking news, and you must respond with a calm and collected expression, and not lose your… lose your… _cool._"

The last word was a bit hard for him to get out. I guess Hsienlong Dashi isn't very caught up with recent times.

I was all _against _it, but I had no other choice, since this is what I am supposed to do.

"Very well." I narrow my eyes.

"The last woman you slept with is pregnant."

My eyes shoot open. Senbonzakura chuckles. "Excuse me?!!!" I exclaim. What the hell was he talking about? I slept with no woman. I don't know any woman. Heck, I'm not even of age yet.

"_Don't lie_, you stupid old-"

"You failed. That was a test." Hsienlong Dashi's tone of voice was that of someone who had these experiences before.

"Oh." I say, feeling slightly stupid. Wait, that was wrong. I don't feel stupid. I'm not stupid.

"We will try again." Hsienlong Dashi peers at me. Then his face becomes somber. "Your grandfather is going to die, very, very soon."

"I know." It was a hard thing to admit, but deep down inside, I knew he wasn't going to stay with me for long. Despite Unohana-taicho's assurances…

"That was a test. I didn't mean for you to take it seriously."

"Oh." My eyes got wide as I replayed what he said in my brain. "Oh!"

"Nevertheless, that is how I want you to respond to matters. Now: Kuchiki Junpei will have you marry his daughter when you both are of age."

I was drinking some tea when he said that. In my shock and horror, I spat the whole mouthful out at him, direct hit on his face.

"THERE IS NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO MARY-"

"THAT WAS A TEST, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!"

He's standing and so am I. Very slowly, as though each second pained him, Hsienlong Dashi sinks back down on his chair. I wait for a long, slow second before lowering myself.

"Your mother is alive."

This time round, I did it. I only opened my eyes to that of a goldfish, then reduced it back to its original size, even though part of me didn't really believe it.

"Good! Your servant just threw out Mr Cuddles."

I turned a bright shade of pink. I could hear Senbonzakura gagging. _Mr Cuddles?_

"Mr Cuddles." Mr Cuddles! He's my first ever, favorite, one and only soft toy that I have in the whole of the Kuchiki manor. Somehow as I got older Mr Cuddles never lost his cuteness or cuddlness…

_Gag gag puke puke vomit vomit. Excuse me._

I blushed even further. No way would a servant throw out my favorite soft toy. I told them to lay of him.

"No way," I say at last, thought my voice lacked confidence. "No way!"

"Good, good." mused Hsienlong Dashi.

We continued in this stream for hours. Finally, Hsienlong Dashi announced lunch.

The servants brought Hsienlong Dashi a bowl of noodles that didn't have anything in it except for greens. No meat, no spice. Just vegetables… and more vegetables.

Mine was a bowl of extra-spicy noodles. Delighted and starving, I start to slurp it down in big gulps.

Hsienlong Dashi's chopstick knocked my forehead; hard. Eyes watering, I glare up at him, slurping the last of my noodle.

"Disgusting, Byakuya. Is this how you dine?"

"Yes." I say proudly.

"No, it is not." Another rap with the chopsticks. "You do not eat like a pig. That is because you are not a pig. You are the next head of Kuchiki household. You will eat like a head." He snaps his fingers in the air. "Bring Byakuya another bowl!"

Immediately, the servant puts another bowl of spicy noodles on the table.

"I don't think I can eat another one."

"That is not the point. You will eat until you learn how to eat."

By the third bowl of noodles I was thoroughly exhausted and bloated. I keep my back straight, even though I just want to slouch and rest. I held the chopsticks the correct way and forced noodles into my mouth, even though I'm about to vomit. For what seemed like an eternity I politely and accurately ate my noodles.

"Very well done, Byakuya. You can do it if you try."

"Good." I say. Throwing down the chopsticks, I immediately slouch on the chair.

"Sit up right!" yells Hsienlong Dashi. "No slouching, young man! You will sit with your back straight no matter where you are, or _what _you are. Sit up!!"

I think the _what you are _part was added in so that it could rhyme. Very reluctantly, I force my spine straight and stare at his bright green eyes with my own stormy grey ones.

_He has green eyes, _mused Senbonzakura.

_And I have grey eyes. Dammit, I want to rest._

_My eyes are turquoise._

_How do you know?_

"Young man, are you listening?!"

I look at Hsienlong Dashi's eyes again. "No." I say flatly.

_Those eyes. They are familiar._

_Your grandfather is coming. I can feel his reiatsu._

I can feel grandfather's reiatsu, too. He had obviously finished his tea. I concentrate on his reiatsu and try to read his emotions.

I pride myself most on my reiatsu-reading skills. Once, when I was walking through one of Seireitei's lesser known streets, I walked by an old man in his shop. He claimed to be able to know my thoughts and able to predict the future.

I walked in, slightly disbelieving, but to my amazement he was right. He accurately said that I was at that time afraid of my Zanpakuto and the weird dreams I was having. He also said that I would achieve Bankai and become a taicho for Gotei 13 in the future.

I couldn't tell if he was just flattering me on the 'become a taicho' bit, but I liked it. I was curious about how he did it, and after hours of hemming and hawing (from, ahem, me) he finally agreed to show me how he did it.

"It's very simple really," he said, giving me a toothless smile. "All you have to do it to use your reiatsu and listen."

"Reiatsu's can listen?" I had asked, bewildered.

"No, they can't! You can control your reiatsu, you can listen. Listen, my boy. Every single soul, shinigami or not, has their reiatsu. It might be weak, it might be powerful, but it is there all the same. And for each and every one of these reiatsus, they all sing a different song."

"What do they sing about?"

"About love. About sorrow. About hatred. The deepest, most profound feelings of a soul are sung by their reiatsu, even if they themselves do not realize."

That sounded like a pretty important skill. "But if reiatsu singing is so useful, how come it isn't taught?"

"Bah! You shinigamis are so arrogant!" The old man turned around in a fury. I was afraid that I had angered him, but he turned around again and continued: "Reiatsu singing is forgotten, because the shinigami pride themselves in arts the arts of slaying. Few can now claim to be a master in this art. I myself am one." He drew himself up proudly. "Listen, Kuchiki Byakuya, listen to the whispering secrets of the singing reiatsu." He ushered me out of his shop and closed it for the day.

_I _will be a master in reiatsu singing, too.

* * *

I shut my eyes and try to listen to grandfather's reiatsu. The tune was merry and a little amused. Amused at… me. Because I, Kuchiki Byakuya, so proud and arrogant, has to bow my head and take behavior lessons.

I hate being the subject of jokes. That's why I never do jokes. Only sarcasm.

"Hello, grandfather." I say loudly just as he turn the bend, interrupting Hsienlong Dashi in the process.

"Hello Byakuya." Grandfather takes a seat beside me. "How are your lessons?"

"He is doing very well, Ginrei-dono." Hsienlong Dashi opens his mouth and answers for me.

"Oh? Will you please test him then, Hsienlong Dashi?"

Hsienlong Dashi bows his head. I threw him a dirty look. He shakes his head and says "You are very rude, Kuchiki Byakuya. Have your parents taught you no manners?"

So this is the provoking reaction test. No problem.

"No, they didn't. I never had any etiquette problem… until you said I did."

Hsienlong Dashi turns slightly red. "I am sure your respectful father taught you your – ah, manners."

"I don't think my father was respected." I answer honestly. My father was always a sacred subject that everyone in the manor refrained from mentioning. I never asked why, but from the rumors I heard, he probably didn't live up to everybody's expectations. I turn to grandfather to check if I got my facts right. But grandfathers' face is, as usual, a cold, hard, expressionless mask. I listen for his reiatsu.

It's singing of sorrow, of regret, of disappointment and of a dying hope.

I listen closely. Sometimes, if I try hard enough, I can glimpse what he is thinking.

_The ground is red. The same color reflects the sky. Cry and mourn. Our life partners have been torn out of our hearts. The ground is crying rivers of blood. Heaven has torn itself into halves. The gates to hell have been opened. _

_A lone man, wearing a red scarf; an imitation as mine own. Wearing the very same hairpiece as a Kuchiki would. Overconfident in his abilities, rushing into life as usual. Great power, untapped potential. But he didn't have the strength. He didn't have the heart to master his partner. Look at the consequences. Blood everywhere. Dead everywhere. _

_At last, he is sealed. But at what price? How many gave their lives? Pity those that weep for their lost ones. Their hearts were as good as torn out. _

Abruptly, the flashback stops. A red scarf. A hairpiece. Kuchiki.

That man was from the Kuchiki household. I can still remember his face – black hair like mine, startling, emerald eyes.

"And your mother?" Hsienlong Dashi's voice interrupted my strain of thoughts. "She should have taught you, no?"

"My mother is dead." I reply shortly. Grandfather's reiatsu was singing another tune.

"Bless her. She was a lovely, wonderful person. How did she…"

"My father killed her." I said that hoping to get an acknowledgement or some sort of reaction from grandfather. The thing is, that sentence was a lie. I didn't know if he did kill my mother. I don't know how either of them died.

But there is an immediate reaction from grandfather. His reiatsu intensifies, and everyone can feel it.

_Anger. Pain. Hurt. She gave her heart to him, and he tore it away so easily. _

Grandfather's reiatsu slowly recedes. But everyone got the message: there will be no more discussion on this matter from now on.

* * *

I dig through my shelves, looking for a small box which contains Mr Cuddles. At last, I manage to find it. I take out Mr Cuddles and throw myself down on the bed.

_What's wrong, Byakuya?_

The honest truth is that I don't know. I have no idea why I'm so moody all of a sudden. It's as though an important part of my memory has been erased, and I'm trying, and failing, to remember it.

I shut my eyes and think back to my parents funeral. I was what, five? No, actually, I was 45, counting by shinigami years. I count by human years, since a human matures slower then a shinigami and it doesn't make me feel that old. By shinigami years, I should be 100. Lovely.

Their funerals were held on separate days. I remember Ka-sans'. Her grave was white, and beautiful, carved flowers bloomed on it. Many people came. Most of the taichos came to pay their respects. I remembered that all the Great Noble houses were there. Her closet servants all cried.

And I… was 45. A mere child. I can barely remember it. But I remember crying. A lot. I wept in front of my mother's grave. Grandfather knelt behind me and cried for his daughter. His face was filled with emotions, for once.

A few days later, they held the funeral for my father. His grave was right beside mothers'. But his grave was just an ordinary looking grave, with his name on it. There was no date to specify when he died, no cause of death. Just his name. And a sentence: _We will remember him forever._

A lot of people came, too. Every single Gotei 13 member that was alive at that time came. Something… happened, before my father died. Something big. Because of that something, a lot of shinigamis died, I think. Gotei 13 was reduced down to a much smaller size.

Everyone was there. People I've never met before. Uncle. Grandfather. Yamamoto-sotaicho.

None of them cried.

"Oto-san…" I murmur. I close my eyes and drift of to sleep.


	9. Council Meeting: Part 1

AHHHHHH!! I'm so sorry this chapter took so ridiculously long! Its the exams, so I had to study, study, and study some more...

**Council Meeting: Part 1**

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Hsienlong Dashi stokes his beard. "Today marks the last day of your etiquette lessons."

_Good, _I thought. No more lessons on how to sit, how to stand, how to walk. Freedom!

"I expect you to remember your lessons, Byakuya," continues Hsienlong Dashi. "They are crucial if you want to maintain a good image. Tomorrow, once you step out of the Kuchiki Manor, you will forever be a changed person."

"Yes, yes." I answer lazily. Who cares? Today is the last day. _The _last day. I won't have to see the old man after today.

"Today, I will teach you the correct way you should talk. We will start with speaking with the elderly, namely, your grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei-dono. From now onwards, you would not call him Ji-san. You will instead refer to him, with as much respect as you can muster, _Oji-sama._"

"Sama?"

"Sama. What is wrong with that? Your grandfather is above you, and he always will be. How you address him is how much you respect him. Do you respect your grandfather, Byakuya?"

"Of course!"

"Very well, let us test your respect. Let us try a conversation. I will assume the role of your grandfather."

_That was probably what he was after all along._ I project my thoughts to Senbonzakura.

_Patience. Today is the last day._

"There will be no need." A new, grave voice announces. "I will be here _myself _to test Byakuya."

I grin inwardly. I get up from my chair and bow my head respectfully. "Oji-sama."

"Adapt a polite and casual tone, Byakuya!" cries Hsienlong Dashi.

"You are well, Byakuya?"

"Yes! And you, Oji-sama?" I force myself to sound cheerful. My smile stretches widely across my face.

"Elaborate on little details!" says Hsienlong Dashi.

"Let's try that again," shrugs grandfather. "You are well, Byakuya?"

Despite his casual, nice tone, his grey eyes stare into mine and sends a silent command: _Don't make me repeat this._

"Yes grandfather! The newly bloomed cherry blossoms mirror my feelings! I feel contented and happy. As Hsienlong Dashi said, tomorrow I will leave here a changed man. I am ready to present a new me to Soul Society. A respected figure." I turn to grandfather and smile, if possible, even wider. "And you, Oji-sama? You are well, too?"

_Don't answer your own questions, _warns Senbonzakura. I pause and wait for grandfather's response. He looks a little surprised.

"I am well," he answers. "Though not as cheerful as you. There are pressing matters from luku-bantai today." His eyes send another message: _Ask me about it._

"What's wrong, Oji-sama?"

He shakes his head. "Luku-bantai is in need of a _sanseki. _Yet I am unable to persuade anyone to take up the position."

_Don't ask why. _Senbonzakura stops my question. _Just flatter him._

"I won't worry too much about that, Oji-sama. With your capabilities, you should be able to keep the division going on for a while without a _sanseki. _Besides, just give the shinigami you have in mind a little more time. You could persuade him, and show him the advantages of being a sanseki. Things like honor and pride. He will come round eventually, you 'll see!"

Grandfather strokes his beard. He actually looks as though he's considering my suggestion.

_Should I tell him that once I graduate from Shinoreijutsin, I'll become his sanseki?_

_There is something dark considering that position, Byakuya. Wait until he makes the suggestion. Otherwise, refrain from mentioning it. Change the subject._

_What do you mean by, 'something dark'?_

_I'll tell you later._

I don't know what other topics to discuss with grandfather. So instead I poured some tea for him. Holding the cup with one hand at the rim and the other supporting the bottom, I pass the tea to grandfather. "Some tea, Oji-sama?"

Grandfather nods and accepts my cup. "You know, Byakuya…"

"Yes?" I look up.

I thought he was going to praise me, but he wasn't. "Your uncle is coming over for the weekend."

"Oh." I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from adding 'no'.

"And what are your views on it?"

_He wants to hear what I have to say about uncle? _Hsienlong Dashi had remained silent during our conversation, but his green eyes grow wide. _Don't say anything bad about your uncle! _his eyes seemed to be trying to say.

_I think you should tell your grandfather your honest opinion._

_I don't think Hsienlong Dashi will appreciate that._

_He's here to improve and change your manners, not your personality. I don't suppose you want to go round flattering everyone you meet like Hsienlong Dashi instructed you to._

_Of course not!_

"I think," I start slowly. "That the atmosphere would change with uncle here."

Grandfather puts his cup back down on his table. "How so?"

"His views… have often collided with mine." Hsienlong Dashi is frantically shaking his head. I ignore him.

"And mine." Grandfather looks at me. "But he will only stay for two days and two nights, thankfully."

"Are his… _concubines _coming along?"

Grandfather snorts. "All nine of them."

Uncle has nine Chinese concubines. Each of them are pretty… stupid. They give off the impression that they themselves have no thinking brain of their own. They all agree with what Uncle says. Uncle obviously likes that his concubines follow him without thinking twice, apparently to show off that he's the boss, but I think it just gives off an aura of dottiness.

That does not mean, that Kuchiki Junpei is in anyway stupid. In fact, he's actually very smart. I think.

_What do you mean, 'I think'?_

_I never really considered him from a different perspective. I always thought him to be very very annoying. I don't really know him very well to judge him._

_Your getting smart, Byakuya._

"I heard that his ninth concubine is pregnant." Another cousin to fight me for the position as the next head.

"She's in her last month." He frowns for a moment as he considers the possibilities of that.

I gag inwardly._ Pregnant women and their bellies!_

A thought occurs to me. What happens if she gives birth here, in the Kuchiki Manor?

"When is she due?" I ask, despite the goggling stare that HSienlong Dashi is now giving me.

_I thought you didn't harbor any respect for this kind of thing._

_If she gives birth in the Kuchiki Manor, that child… _

"Soon." Grandfather's wrinkles deepen.

"And if she gives birth here?"

"Then the proper ceremonies will be conducted."

Ayumi's mother had given birth to her in one of the Chinese houses that uncle lives in. Because of that, neither her mother nor Ayumi went through the ritual Japanese birth ceremonies. Because of that, the Elders of the Kuchiki Household have argued that Ayumi would not be in place for any taking over of the Kuchiki Household. Uncle had disagreed violently, but the Elders won in the end and uncle was left to plotting my murder instead.

If the ninth concubine comes to the Kuchiki Manor to give birth, and she gives birth to a boy, then I would have competition when the time comes for me to ascend to the head.

Grandfather was thinking about the same thing. "That's why, Byakuya," he leans forward on the table. "You need to go through etiquette lessons."

That's why: to impress the whole of the Kuchiki Household that I am capable of being a successful head. So that I can become the head, not any of Kuchiki Junpei's kids.

I sit up a little straighter. Then I turn to Hsienlong Dashi for instructions on what to do next.

"Well," he says. "I guess you _did _learn your lessons after all… I suppose what's left would be on proper attire…"

"I will teach him that." Grandfather stands up and indicates that I stand too. "Come, Byakuya."

We walk out of the Kuchiki Manor and onto Seireitei's street. I keep on hearing the sound of coins clinking together. Grandfather stops at a large shop with not a lot of customers. He pushes open the door and a bell jingles. An elderly men looks up from the counter. "Kuchiki-dono." He bows his weathered head. "And that must be Kuchiki Byakuya, the young man there, I presume?"

I nod. Grandfather waves his hand at the man. "Byakuya, this is the master weaver, Tsujishiro Kuroemon III. His grandfather, Tsujishiro Kuroemon I weaved this white scarf, which was passed down from the first head of Kuchiki Household all the way to me."

Kuroemon nods and continues: "Made from the _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, _this scarf is worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei!"

"Kuroemon-san is the man who weaves all the clothes for the Kuchiki Household. And today," Grandfather turns his attention to Kuroemon-san "He will take your measurements and make you new clothes for your meeting with the Elders come weekend."

My eyes grow wide. "Meeting with the Elders?" I repeat.

"When your uncle is here, the present group of Elders will sit down and debate on the future head of Kuchiki Clan. I want you to be well presentable and respected by every single one of them."

That means that, regarding the matter of the next head, I will have grandfather's support. But why would the Elders so hurriedly have a meeting on the next head?

"A puppet." Says grandfather woefully. But there is no puppet in the shop, and I have a feeling I know what he's trying to say.

* * *

I pick up my new attire and twirl it around. It really is beautiful. Today is finally the day when I would meet with the Elders.

I'm kind of nervous, actually. I've never had a meeting with the Elders before. It's my first meeting, and it's also a very big meeting, seeing as the subject is going to be about the next head. At least I have grandfather's vote…

"Father." A sharp voice, highly accented with Mandarin pierces the air. "Father, I am back."

I'm standing in the hallway, Kuchiki Junpei is standing at the front door. The distance between our locations is a hundred meters, and I can hear him. I roll my eyes and gently place my costume back into the box. Then I walk to the front door.

Kuchiki Junpei was standing in front of a Chinese palanquin. There are more Chinese palanquins behind his, none quite as big or magnificent looking, and women were getting out of it. Even as I was walking, a big-bellied Chinese woman was getting out of the first palanquin. Concubine Number Nine. Grandfather was already there, his scarf flying along in the wind. I stand slightly behind grandfather and try to look impassive.

"Father." Uncle gestures his hands dramatically. He smiles coldly. Then his gaze travels from grandfather to me. "And my favorite nephew, Kuchiki Byakuya! You look like you have grown."

"I am your _only _nephew." I answer, with a touch of arrogance. I hold my head a little higher, and the back of my neck touches Senbonzakura's hilt, which I had slung on my back today. Uncle's hazel eyes notice every single detail.

"Why Byakuya," he asks, a little enviously. "Is that a zanpakuto?"

It's common knowledge that Kuchiki Junpei has a katana but doesn't have a zanpakuto. Old folks who have seen it all and lived it all shake their heads and shower pity on uncle. Despite his arrogant behavior and the disgusting habit of his to be unable to make friends, he was a very skilled swordsman. His zanjutsu skills had always been a subject of envy.

I have no idea why uncle doesn't have a zanpakuto – it definitely wasn't for lack of trying. Whenever he was here in the manor, he would sit in the garden and stick his katana in the ground and meditate. He would spread his reiatsu far and wide, trying to reach out to his zanpakuto's spirit, but it never worked. He was always unable to contact his zanpakuto. That was probably right, which zanpakuto would want to be Kuchiki Junpei's?

I didn't answer his question, but instead I smile secretively. Again, the gesture is not missed. I walk away from them to the garden, as Hsienlong Dashi had taught, _leave adults to their talk, they do not appreciate it if children interfere_. The meeting is to be held after lunch, and right now, the Elders are having their lunch. I have at least an hour to practice with Senbonzakura before I have to change into my beautiful attire. I can hear uncle conversing with grandfather: _My favorite concubine is going to give birth soon, wouldn't that be wonderful, Father? What would you name my son, Father? Do you think he'll become brave and powerful? _And then grandfather replying: _How do you know it is a son, Junpei? Don't count your chickens before they hatch. What happens if it's a girl? I hope you'll love her as much as you'll love a son._

I smile at that. I walk far enough so that I will have ample space to practice. "Bring the dummies," I order, snapping my fingers.

The dummies prop up a good fifty meters away from me. I unsheathe Senbonzakura. The blade reflects the light off the sun and gleams.

I turn a little. From here, I can see the three of them standing together. "I hope it's stillborn!" I mutter savagely under my breath. Senbonzakura's blade is pointing at Concubine Number Nine's stomach. Uncle looks at me.

For an absolute second, I had this great feeling that I had the power and control of _the world. _Concubine Number Nine and her unborn child, defenseless before me. Oji-sama, anticipating my actions. Kuchiki Junpei, envious and jealous and afraid of what I could do.

"Chire," I say delicately and deliberately. "Senbonzakura."

My words were a whisper in the wind. So soft, so important, so gentle, and _so beautiful._

Very slowly, the tip of Senbonzakura starts to break in to small, petal-like blades, each one of them glowing and looking like cherry blossoms. I feel and share Senbonzakura's desire to show and impress. The blades flow in a beautiful, spiral motion and gently spread out behind me.

"Flower petals?" laughs uncle. "The zanpakuto you're so proud of is a _flower? _Or rather, a breaking flower, by the looks of it!"

I return the smile. Now all that was left of my katana was a hilt. My eyes never leaving uncles', I lift the hilt up an inch. The rest of the blades follow immediately. I can feel the presence of many others, servants and Elders all coming out to watch.

I hold the momentum there for another wonderful second. Then, I bring the hilt in a swishing downwards curve towards the dummies. There was a rushing sound. The load of _flower petals _flew at the dummies. Another second. The blades surround the dummies in a kind of petal storm. Then they cleared, and there was nothing left _at all. _

My smile widens considerably. "What do you think, uncle?"

Judging by his facial expression, he looked like he was in considerable shock. But being a Kuchiki, he nevertheless composes himself. "I am impressed," he says. "Would you like to spar with me, Byakuya?"

"Why not?" I answer. Unsheating his katana, Kuchiki Junpei takes a running leap. There is a loud clanging sound of metal against metal as I bring up Senbonzakura to shield myself. My zanpakuto is now a glowing pink in color, the result of the tiny blades compressing to form the blade of a katana.

Uncle quickly aims for my neck. What a wonderful uncle. I parry it with another clang. He really _is _good. I guess. My turn for offence, I aim for his head. He lifts up his katana to meet it, but Senbonzakura's blade splits up into a thousand pieces. Swishing my hilt, I force the thousand blades on his head.

Uncle solidifies his reiatsu, which is minty green. It's the first time I've seen someone with a green reiatsu. His reiatsu manages to stop the blades and they hang in the air, suspended between my will and his force, as thought they really were cherry blossoms.

I pull back. Uncle seizes the opportunity and lunges for my chest. I bend so far back that his blade stabs at the air, a good few centimeters from my chest. For a moment, I can see his face visibly stunned by my flexibility, but he composes himself and makes for a downward strike.

He missed the golden opportunity to kill me when he was stunned. Far too late, my blades form a sort of a defensive barrier around me. I will them to push upwards, and they fling uncle a few meters back. A vein in his temple is bulging.

I narrow my eyes and target his jugular vein. I cry out, and the blades compress into a katana. Forcing my own reiatsu out, I reach uncle, who seems to be in a daze. Lifting Senbonzakura up for the attack, I slash out with all my might. The blade presses against uncle's vein – and stops there.

There is absolute silence in the manor. I can actually feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Meeting." Announces grandfather. I pull away from uncle. Grandfather's grey eyes sweep over his son, then me, then everyone else. He walks into the manor, and the Elders follow, one by one.

* * *

So _this _is the meeting hall.

After putting on the wonderful silk costume that the master weaver had created, I am rushed into this _place._

I remember dreaming many a times when I was younger about entering the meeting hall (a place that I've never seen), looking magnificent and beautiful. I would sit on the special and grand seat right at the top, where I would have full view of the Council. Sunlight would stream in through large windows in the side, bathing me in some sort of a godly light. I would be able to smell the cherry blossoms and hear the birdsong. The Council would all be sitting in front of me, all giving advices on how to improve the Kuchiki household.

Maybe that's why I'm not so impressed, because this was _not _how I imagined my first meeting will be.

For one, the entire meeting hall was like a blithering hot oven. There were no windows, so there was no birdsong or cherry blossoms smell. There is, however, gaps where the wood had not been aligned very neatly, and tiny beams of sunlight seeps through those cracks. There is also the smell of alcohol in the air. The 'special and grand seat' looked like an uncomfortable wooden seat, made for discomfort and not comfort. The Council is not sitting, they're all kneeling. And one look on their faces told that they weren't about to give advice on how to _improve _the Kuchiki household.

They were just going to deliver news to _pressurize _the head of Kuchiki clan.

No wonder grandfather's reiatsu sings a funeral march every time he gets out of a meeting. It must be grandfather's idea of a dark humour.

Grandfather takes the very grand and special seat. A servant leads me to a smaller looking, not as grand seat and not as special seat, to his left. Uncle takes the seat directly opposite me, to grandfather's left.

"Let the Council begin." says an important looking old man from the front. There is a murmur of assent from the other Elders. A servant scurries over and hands a thick roll to the important looking old man.

I can barely contain my sigh. This is going to be a long afternoon.


	10. Council Meeting: Part 2

The story takes on a darker twist! A familiar face will come back to haunt Byakuya in the next chapter!

**

* * *

Council Meeting: Part 2**

_What's so dark about the sanseki of lukubantai? _I wanted to know.

We were only fifteen minutes into the meeting, and already I'm tired. Meetings are energy sapping. Meetings are a waste of time. And it's true – the important looking bloke who stood up and read his important scroll has been talking and talking and talking. He hasn't stopped. At all.

To top it off, he's talking in a funny accent, which I guess must have been one of those ancient dialects. Which means that I don't get what he's trying to say. I have to rely on Senbonzakura to translate into something I can understand, and that doesn't improve it. The old man just blathers on and on and on, never stopping.

_Your grandfather's zanpakuto was vague about it. He hints that you should stay away from that topic for now. _

_So… you don't know what's wrong with the sanseki?_

_Death. Lots and lots of death. I really think you should start paying attention now, Byakuya._

That's just fantastic. Now my own zanpakuto wants me to pay attention.

_I don't understand what he's saying! _I whine in my head.

_He's saying that according to your history in Shinoreijutsin, he doesn't feel that you are a very suitable character to lead the Kuchiki clan…_

That got my attention. I strained my ears and tried to listen and concentrate. Not that straining my ears did any good. He still sounded like he was talking nonsense.

_Entertain me, Senbonzakura. _

_Entertain… you? I do not know how to entertain…_

_Bankai. Show me some moves that I'll be able to do when I achieve Bankai!_

I could feel Senbonzakura's amusement. _And what makes you think that you'll achieve Bankai?_

_Uncontested talent, pure skill…_

_No, Byakuya._

_Come on! Show me! Aren't you proud of your skils?_

"… but yet, and surely the Council agrees with me on this… Kuchiki Junpei is also an unsuitable candidate at the moment to assume the role as the head of Kuchiki clan…"

_Come on, Senbonzakura! Just one move! Come on! _

"… and currently, none of Kuchiki Jumpei's children is of suitable age or gender. The Council hopes that Kuchiki Ginrei-dono will continue his role as the head of Kuchiki clan."

_The Council just said that neither your uncle nor any of your cousins are suitable for the role as the head of Kuchiki clan._

_Who cares? Show me something, Senbonzakura!_

But Senbonzakura _wouldn't _relent, and refused to show me one of his moves, so instead I conjured up some wonderful and beautiful images inside my head.

"… however, owing to Kuchiki Byakuya's tutoring with Hsienlong Dashi and also his current education in Shinoreijutsin, we, the Council, has seen marked improvements in his abilities and etiquettes thereof. If Kuchiki Byakuya could convince us today, then the Council will review our judgment on Kuchiki Byakuya, and reconsider him as a future head."

_Its your turn, Byakuya!_

_What?_

I lifted my head up from my palm. Everyone's eyes were on me. _Shit, _I thought. _What do they want me to do?_

_Convince them that you are good enough._

_Convince…?_

_Look thoughtful!_

I force my facial muscles into a surprised look. Then I slowly studied each and every one of the members of the meeting. Last of all my eyes met with grandfathers.

There is a very pregnant pause as my eyes travel slowly to the floor.

_I thank the Council for putting such faith in me…_

_What?_

_Say it!_

"I thank the Council for putting such faith in me…" I look up and meet the important looking Elder's eye.

_I appreciate that the Council is willing to accept the better and improved me. I assure you that Hsienlong Dashi's efforts, along with Shinoreijutsin's education, would not be wasted._

I recited out what Senbonzakura had said dutifully, word for word. As I continued talking, I got more and more confident, holding my head up high.

… _I assure you that the Kuchiki household would have a promising future under my lead._

"...I assure you that the Kuchiki household would have a promising future under my lead."

For a moment, there is a stunned silence. Then the meeting hall burst into applause. I gave a small smile (as Hsienlong Dashi taught, don't appear overconfident or arrogant until you are the best).

_That was great, Senbonzakura._

_Thank you._

The bloke turned his attention from me to uncle. "And now, if the Council may hear, Kuchiki Junpei – "

He was interrupted by a servant rushing into the room. She was panting heavily, and stuttered out "Excuse me, excuse me!"

Uncle, being uncle, jumped to his feet immediately. "Impudence!" he snapped at her. "How dare you burst into a meeting in the Kuchiki Household!"

I couldn't tell if he was kidding. I honestly don't think he enjoys the meeting. Or maybe it's because the servant had interrupted him just before his speech.

"But, Kuchiki Junpei-sama, your wife is in labour!"

_No way. _I struggled to hide my emotions. Uncle dashed out of the meeting room, with the servant following closely behind. I turn to look at grandfather. He was standing up.

"Meeting adjourned." He turned and left the room.

I stand up and look at the floor, thinking hard. All around, the Elders are all filing out of the room, whispering. My hand grips Senbonzakura's hilt tightly.

I got the sudden urge to unsheathe Senbonzakura and kill somebody. The blade slid a few centimeters out of it's' sheathe, making a scraping sound that echoed throughout the empty meeting room.

I became aware of my hard gasps. I can feel sweat running down my neck. I tilt my neck back, resting on Senbonzakura's head.

I shut my eyes and push my zanpakuto back. Then I shunpoed away before I could think about that again.

* * *

I'm scared. I can hear her screams from where I am. But its not just that. Something else, something powerful and strong and ancient is scaring me.

Everyone was at Room of Healing Springs in the Kuchiki Manor, which is Kuchiki Manor's own medical department. It is located in the left wing.

The meeting room is located in the right wing. To get there, you would have to travel through a long tunnel which had many exits to various rooms.

I don't really feel like rushing. So I'm taking one step at a time, sweating and panting like I'd ran a million miles.

I still can't get rid of what I had been thinking about just now in the Meeting Hall. _No, I can't. _Repeating those three simple words to myself over and over again whenever those persistant thoughts came up.

In the end, I had to stop. I pressed my hand to the wall, trying to steady myself. _No, I can't. No, I can't. No, I can't kill somebody._

An image washed over my mind. _The dead body of a woman, her stomach still slightly swollen. The dead body of a baby, a katana sticking out of him. The red blood seemed to taint and stain the smooth white skin of the baby._

I gasped. Then I doubled over and puked.

_No, I can't. No I can't. No, I can't!_

Trembling, I bent my knees, so low that I seemed to be kneeling. _The blood is merely a small sacrifice for what is required. More blood would flow, and revenge would be complete-_

_No!_

I push myself up and ploughed on, shaking. I'm not even trying to control myself, no longer caring if the servants turned their heads and saw me. I tried to go on, but I couldn't.

_Reiatsu! _hissed a man's voice in my head. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall whose voice was it. I couldn't think anymore. What was reiatsu? Who was that man?

What's going on?

Instead of going to the Room of Healing Springs, which was up ahead, I veered leftwards to a windy corridor that would bring me to my room.

_For revenge, they must die. For revenge-_

_NO!!_

I thought that I was merely thinking, but the scream came from my lips and echoed throughout the corridor. I push myself forward, but my body wouldn't move.

_Fight, or are you a coward?! Kuchiki Byakuya!_

I screamed again, louder and longer. Gasping, choking, I shunpo forward, or was it backwards? Just… away from _it._

_Ku…_

_No. No! Please!_

…_chiki…_

_Stop!_

_Bya…_

My knees stopped supporting my body and gave out. I wobbled and fell onto the floor, hard.

…_kuya!_

* * *

When I woke up, something wet was pressing against my forehead. "He's awake, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama.' came a female's voice.

I blink, but the light was too much for my eyes to handle. I shut them again.

"Byakuya." An old man's voice, sounding weathered and old. "Byakuya, can you hear me?"

I tried, I tried so hard to look. It was grandfather. I pushed myself upwards, and my body halted in position, no longer moving. No one seemed to realize that.

"You passed out in your room, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry and painful.

"You should rest, Byakuya. Your fever hasn't broke yet."

I ignored them and pushed myself up. My legs were shaking, my muscles were aching. I had to get out. I had to go.

_To where?_

I ignored that voice, which I now recognize as Senbonzakura's. I push pass the other two people in the room and pressed my hand against the door. I pushed it open, only to be greeted by a blinding white light.

_Revenge!_

I screamed, and the world turned black.

* * *

When I woke to again, the room was dark. I couldn't see anyone else in the room, save for the silhouette of some servants standing guard outside my door.

My head was pounding. I'm sweating and shivering at the same time. And my body feels utterly heavy. I can barely lift my eyelids.

I tried to feel for Senbonzakura – and there he was, propped against the wall somewhere to my far left.

_Senbonzakura? _I tried weakly. No response.

_Senbonzakura? _I tried again. This time, I can feel his answering reiatsu.

_Byakuya! _He sounded thoroughly relieved.

_What happened?_

_You passed out again. You were having a nightmare; you kept on tossing about on your bed. _

A nightmare. That would explain the sweating and shivering.

_But where's everyone?_

He hesitated slightly. _The servants are outside your door._

Initially, I accepted his answer. Then something clicked in my head.

_I meant grandfather._

Then I realized something else.

_Why is there the sound of funeral bells?_

Something was urging me at the back of my mind, telling me to remember, remember, remember.

_Your ninth aunt. _Said Senbonzakura slowly. _And your… cousin. _

He didn't need to go on anymore. I gasped, and my body trembled even more violently. I don't know how they died and I don't want to know. I was trying to ignore all those thoughts rushing through my mind.

Did I do it? I had shut my mind from Senbonzakura, so he couldn't hear, but it didn't matter, since my mouth opened and uttered those words.

I could feel his reiatsu pressing against my mind. He was trying to tell me something. I tried to resist, but my mind was possibly even weaker then my body. He broke through my mental barrier and said those words that I wanted to hear:

_No, you didn't._

_But, _I hugged my knees to my chest. _But._

He knew what I was trying to convey, and he withdrew from my mind. My hands tighten around my knees, and they pressed so hard against my chest that it was too much for me to even breathe. Suddenly I let go, and my knees fell. I tried to choke back the tears, but they were coming, all too fast.

_Did I do it? Did I do it, did I do it, did I do it?_

_Am I going mad?_

My fists curl into a tight ball. I can feel that powerful, foreign being, same as the one that I'd felt when I was walking down the corridor. That feeling is ancient, dark, and so, so powerful.

It couldn't possibly be me, can it?


	11. Nameless Zanpakuto

Well, hello all. Thanks for reviewing! Really appreciated that.

bleachfan78 – Thanks. At this point in time, Byakuya is suffering from seeing all those horrible images in his head, and he is starting to doubt in himself and his abilities.

ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend – I'm going to write as many chapters as it's going to take, but I'll end the story with (SPOILER, SPOILER) Kuchiki Ginrei's death.

The Catch – Well, Ayumi definitely likes Byakuya a lot, doesn't she? Fortunately for you and unfortunately for her, it would be a one-sided love from her side. I'm not so sure about Yoruichi… but thanks for the tip. I'll include some mortifying and embarrassing scene between her and Byakuya in one of the upcoming chapters.

Master Solo – Thanks Master Solo, for being the longest reader this story has had! And I wonder, will you be disappointed with the outcome of this chapter?

* * *

**Nameless Zanpakuto**

I didn't want to open my eyes again, because I knew what was going to happen.

It's the kind of feeling you get when you know something is up and you're just doing your best to do it. I don't want to open my eyes, because there is nothing better to see outside. I don't want to open my eyes, because I was dreading it.

I knew that once I opened my eyes, I would regret it. I knew that because I can feel powerful, very powerful reiatsus all around me. There is Senbonzakura's reiatsu, seemingly more powerful and more stronger then ever.

And a different, unknown reiatsu. I don't know who it is, but I recognize him, because his reiatsu pattern was the same as the man who entered my mind and filled my mind with killings and revenge.

And then there is mine. I'm awake, and strangely I feel strong, but I'm hiding my reiatsu.I force most of my reiatsu down, and the little amount that is resonating off me is flickering and waning. _Pretend that I'm not awake. Pretend that I'm not there._

The thing is, _that's all._ There are only three reiatsus, Senbonzakura's, the man's and mine. Each of these reiatsus are powerful and at the peak of their powers. I can't feel anyone else's reiatsu, and that's what's scaring me. Where's grandfathers'? Where's uncle's? What about the servants?

I kept up my act for a while now. The two other presences seem to be awaiting for me. Focusing, I listen to the singing of their reiatsu.

Senbonzakura's was oddly tense. He was waiting, waiting for _me, _but he was getting impatient. His reiatsu was sending off aggressive waves, directed at that man. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he hated that man, and that worried me. I might not have known Senbonzakura for very long, but he is always the clam and stotic samurai warrior who takes the field gracefully and elegantly. He never rushes, and his movements have a graceful feel that no one else can hope to imitate. His moves are beautiful; beautiful and deadly at the same time.

What could have angered Senbonzakura like that? The very presence of that man. I felt _his _reiatsu. That reiatsu was calm, calmer then Senbonzakura's. He was more intent to wait patiently for me then Senbonzakura. I detected an odd, buzzing, mind paralysing feel. It was the same kind of feeling I got whenever I'm around psychic-like zanpakuto. Psychic zanpakutos send off paralysing brain waves, intended to paralyse the opponent. Usually, unless initiated by their masters, this psychic wave is dormant, and others only feel a faint buzzing in the mind, mildly unpleasant.

I only feel like that whenever I'm around Hirako Shinji and or Aizen Sosuke. Hirako-sans zanpakuto, Sakanade, and Aizen Sosuke's zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. Well, Aizen claims that Kyoka Suigetsu is a water-based zanpakuto, which might fool the whole of the Soul Society but definitely not me. Besides, when I'm around them, the buzzing is only mildly unpleasant. This one is _very unpleasant. _

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what they were saying. To my surprise, they were actually conversing.

"Your master is taking his time," came the voice that was utterly foreign to me. That man.

"And yet you are still waiting for him to wake." Senbonzakura answered, barely containing his anger.

"I am a patient zanpakuto," the man laughs lightly. He was a zanpakuto!

"In your case, it is not patient. It's being stubborn."

"Or rather, I am being very persistent. It seems as though what I am doing is angering you, Senbonzakura."

"You have angered me the moment you dragged us into, into this _dimension _of yours. No, well before that, when you filled Byakuya's head with those senseless thoughts!"

The man laughs again. "This is the power of my Bankai, _Yume Jigen. _To create a separate dimension in the minds of shinigami and zanpakuto alike. It is in this _Yume Jigen _where there are no limitations, no boundaries. You can reach _your _Bankai here, Senbonzakura. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I would have reached my Bankai in the material world." I knew what he meant, and I was touched by what he'd said.

"And yet, we, the zanpakuto, will never walk on the materialistic world. We will forever exist as part of our masters, visible to them and to no one else. Wouldn't the zanpakuto of the shinigamis want to walk in the material world, to call the shots, to take the glory? My Shikai is set out to do just that. I am _helping _the zanpakutos. Those bounded by their shinigami masters are not and never will be free, without my help. Tell me, Senbonzakura. For I, unlike you, has never walked before on the material world. You, along with few others, such as Ryuin Jakka and Hyorinmaru, _you _have walked and lived among the world before. Wouldn't you like to taste the air again, to feel the soil under your shoes and to hear the sound of nature once more?"

Senbonzakura kept silent. I was shocked. Senbonzakura had walked upon the materialistic world before? What does that mean?

"Look at the material world now, Senbonzakura." Footsteps echoed loudly, never ending, in this _Dream Dimension. _"Look at the world you were once proud of. The world where you once held all the glory. You are a samurai, Senbonzakura. The very best of a samurai. You and your powers were legendary. And now, look at you! The proud warrior, reduced to a mere zanpakuto. Forever following the shadow of your master. He gets the glory. He gets everything. _You get nothing."_

_No! _I wanted to scream. _Don't listen to him! _My eyelids twitched, but the two zanpakutos were to busy to notice.

"Your powers are yours. Why share them with a shinigami, who will get everything in the end? Why listen to that shinigami, why bother to teach him how to use your powers? Why try so hard to train him, only to be disappointed in the end? He uses _your _powers, using you, and you are merely a tool, a weapon for him. When he dies, so will you. If he doesn't achieve _your _bankai, you won't either. Is he really worth that much, Senbonzakura?"

Throughout the man's entire speech, I had moved into a sitting position. My eyes were still shut, but my hand was on my zanpakuto's hilt. I kept my reiatsu flickering and unsteady. Neither of them realised what I was trying to do.

"You would walk again, Senbonzakura. You would live and fight and feel the world as it is again. Wouldn't you want that?"

I sensed a sudden shift in the man's attention – maybe he realised I was no longer unconscious. I took the chance, opened my eyes and lunged for him.

He quickly brought up his katana, which was shorter then mine, to deflect my attack. He probably had the strength and capabilities to throw me off, but I surprised him and he was in a difficult position. Our blades press against one another, neither one willing to back off. Then I swing my leg at him, and he shunpoed away.

He appeared behind me and I brought my zanpakuto swishing at his waist. He disappeared again, and tried to attack me from behind. I knocked his katana off with a metallic _clang. _"Kuchiki Byakuya," he said, amused. "Do you remember me?"

"You tried to make me kill my ninth aunt and my… cousin!" I attempted to stab him. In a flurry of reflexes, I got a blurred look of him. He was wearing some sort of white overcoat, with something furry on his neck. His brown hair reached to his shoulders. And his eyes, outlined by something that looks purple make-up, so that to see the sky-blue irises you need to peer as close to him as I am.

"You should be proud of yourself; you managed to resist my will. Not many can do that." He used the flat of his blade to block the point of mine aside, and pushed it outwards.

I fought him back, disappearing behind him and did a feint. He didn't fall for it, and he brought down his katana and pushed mine from down up. He was so strong, I could barely hold my own. My own zanpakuto was coming up to halve me.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!!!" I ducked backwards as I released Senbonzakura, knowing the sudden lift in pressure could slice me open. The pink blades funnel upwards, like a pink, fluffy cloud, and I pushed it all down, towards that man. He disappeared again.

I swung my hilt backwards, and sure enough, there he was. Again he disappeared. I searched his reiatsu, my senses high on alert. Then I did an upward vertical slash and saw a blur of his image, and he disappeared again.

_Damn it, _I thought. We were now shunpoeing beside one another. I was barely keeping up with him, he was moving effortlessly. _Damn it, he's too fast!_

I didn't say that out loud, but he knew. Some how, he knew exactly what I was thinking, in this _yume jigan. _He smiled at me coldly. Then to proof that he could, he disappeared away, causing me to stop. I looked around widely, and there he was, lingering some distance away from me – distance I can easily reach in seconds. But I hesitated, it could be a trap. He was faster then me, he could come forward and slice me when I'm moving. So instead I stood where I am, and propel my blades forward. As expected he dodged them easily, and he appeared above my head, katana pointing at my head. I was expecting that as well, and I brought my hilt forward, willing all the blades to surround the man in a round, pink ball of petal blades.

_Hit him withal the blades at the same time. _Senbonzakura voice, a low hum over the sound of the whirling petal blades. I saw an image in my head, a pink swirling ball of petal blades, just like now, surrounding and enclosing. They suddenly shot in and make a huge and powerful pink explosion. I felt my reiatsu grow and intensify, and I willed all the blades to hit that man.

I shunpoed away from the explosion in the aftermath. From so far away, the petal blades look like a pink dust cloud. The scene, however, was pink petal blades against an empty, white dimension. _It didn't hit him. _

I stopped in mid-air, my reiatsu solidifying and hardening. There was a shooting sound like a meteor in the sky, and I saw Senbonzakura, in his warrior form, plummeting upwards with a trial of petal blades behind him. He charged upwards and I saw the man appear in front of him. Senbonzakura didn't even hesitate. He lifted both his gloved hands and brought them, palm out, in front of him. In that single sweeping motion, the petal blades swarmed around the man.

I thought that Senbonzakura got him there and then, but the man reappeared below Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura swept his right hand towards the man, and like arrows the blades followed. Again, the man dodged it.

"Is this all, Senbonzakura?" he laughed coldly. He swished his katana in the air lazily, then suddenly sliced the air in front of him. Then he disappeared and appeared in front of Senbonzakura.

"Don't hesitate."

His katana slammed into Senbonzakura's, who had manifested his own katana, the exact version of mine. The man pushed Senbonzakura down and his reiatsu flared. It was black. The reiatsu was fuelling his push, but even so, they were slowing down. Senbonzakura was holding his own against the man. I seized the chance and attacked the man.

He swung around to meet me, but I could tell that his attention was still on Senbonzakura. I pretended to be thrown off balance and his attention on me wavered, returning back to Senbonzakura. Grabbing the hilt with both my hands, I sliced his back, a horizontal cut that wasn't very deep.

He appeared in my line of vision, which was some distance behind Senbonzakura. He looked more confused then hurt and I glared at him. _Bloody bastard, _I thought angrily.

He smiled and showed all his teeth, which unsettled me. I frowned, expecting something from him. Sure enough, he appeared in front of me, his blade aiming for my neck. "Now, now, Byakuya." I bring my zanpakuto to meet his, but the effort was causing my arms to tremble. "_Manners._"

He flicked me backwards and the heel of my shoes skidded in mid-air. I grimaced, and he appeared right in front of me again. This time, there was no contest. His sword point was under my chin before I could do anything.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He dug the blade under my chin. "You have his hair," he mused, talking to himself more than to me. "But you have _her _eyes, her face." He dug his katana deeper, breaking the skin. My blood leaked onto his katana. "I do wonder… would you grow to be as talented as him?" He cocked his head, questioning.

I was scared. He could kill me, kill me anytime he chose. There probably wasn't any _time_ in this place, this _yume jigan, _this dream dimension, though. But I desperately needed help. I needed Senbonzakura's help. It occurred to me that throughout my skirmish with the man, he had not moved at all. He merely stood there and watched.

_Help me! _I wanted to scream. Can't he see that I was in danger? Then I almost felt ashamed of myself, as the words that the man said to Senbonzakura previously came rushing back. Was the man speaking the truth? Did Senbonzakura believe him? Part of me knew that Senbonzakura was rational and smart. He would never fall for something like that, and yet, what if Senbonzakura did believe the man?

I didn't get much longer to think about this matter as the blade shifted position from under my chin to on my jugular vein. I can feel my heart pulsating on the katana. A slight movement from his wrist was all it took for me to move my foot back, one step at a time. "So handsome. So talented. He deserved more. _We _deserved more." With every word, I moved another step. The man seemed lost in thought now.

I reasoned with myself. If, and if Senbonzakura wasn't going to help, then I was hopeless. I can't just wait for him, I have to rely on myself too. The man was deep in thought, too bothered by his thoughts to care about me. I acted on impulse and grabbed the hilt of his katana.

He looked shocked, and Senbonzakura raised his head a little. I can feel the blood dripping of my chin. The skin on my hand broke, and more blood stained his katana.

_What was he thinking of? _I wondered. He looked at me, as though I reminded him of someone, someone that he knew. Or rather, used to know. Just now during his monologue, I got the impression that he was talking about me, but also about someone else too. I wondered who this someone was, and if I knew him. Do I look like him? Is he dead? Then something in my mind clicked. He was a zanpakuto, but somehow, his master wasn't here with him, unlike Senbonzakura and me. That was it, he didn't have a master.

Was his master the person who I reminded him of? Is his master dead? Still holding on to his katana, I felt his grip loosen slightly. His eyes shift downwards, lost in pain and memories.

"Who was he?" I slowly released my hold on the katana. "The person that I remind you of?"

He looked like he was having a hard time trying to respond. "Somebody." I frowned at him, biting my lower lip and looking down as I settled in thought. The man flinched, and far too late, I saw his grip tighten. He looked me in the eye, and I saw hordes and hordes of pain, angst, and a slight resentment to _somebody. _

And the last thing I remember was the metal piercing my skin, blood gushing out of the opening wound, a horrible wailing scream and an awful reflexive curve as the katana stabbed me in the stomach.

* * *

Glossary:

Yume jigan – dream dimension


	12. Beyond Boundaries

Heh, I enjoyed writing from Senbonzakura's point of view... sorry it took so long. I was holidaying.

* * *

Beyond Boundaries

"Muramasa, the Whisperer." Says Senbonzakura dolefully.

"Wasted away, Warrior." Replies the impassive man in front of him. Muramasa suddenly appears much closer, and the clang of their blades rang and echoed on forever. Senbonzakura was about to push him back, when he disappeared from his line of vision.

Far behind him, he heard a gasp, the sound of a blade pushed into flesh, followed by the squelch made by the release of the blade from the flesh.

_Byakuya, _he thought. On impulse he caught the falling boy, who had blood dripping from his lips as well as the ugly gash in the stomach. Byakuya's grey eyes were far, far away. Senbonzakura felt an overwhelming sorrow for the death of the boy, pity for the lost of a possible master… and nothing else.

It was the rational side of him that knew that he should not take heed of what the Whisperer had said, but Senbonzakura's mind kept on wandering back to the man's words. _Wasted away. _What if he was right? Disappointment after disappointment after disappointment. One after another, Senbonzakura had watched as each and every one of his previous wielders had died, the primary reason being that they were not strong enough. So many deaths, that Senbonzakura could not even remember what it felt like to be powerful and strong in his Bankai. When was the last exceptional warrior? Only thousands of years ago.

Senbonzakura won't lie to himself, and in truth he did not find any of his previous wielders all that impressive or worthy of him. In the past, heeding advices from other zanpakuto whom he respected, he was strongly urged to give them a chance. And he did. Senbonzakura encouraged his wielders when they were discouraged, urged them on to pursue their dreams, broke all the usual boundaries and rules, and their results were deaths and a heavier burden on his heart on each passing day. The burden was so, so heavy, and in the end the people destined to wield him became his wielders and nothing more then that.

When he first gained knowledge of Kuchiki Byakuya as his new wielder, Senbonzakura had felt a spark of hope – which he quickly extinguished after reminding himself that he always felt like that when a new wielder presented him or herself. It was despairing, and no longer was life as a zanpakuto rewarding, rather it became an ordeal that he was forced to deal with. Part of him wondered if it was partially his fault that all his previous wielders died, but that part quickly wandered away from his thoughts as incompetent shinigami only proved how pathetic they can be.

Despite all that, he did start to become hopeful after his new wielder made some promising defeats, such as the legendary Akuma and a Menos. Perhaps, after so long, he would finally have a master once again. Indeed, his shinigami was brash, hot-headed, arrogant, and overly trying to prove himself, but Senbonzakura would accept those personality quirks as long as this brat could achieve Bankai. Oh, how he would love to feel that immense power surging through him again!

And for some time, Senbonzakura was happy, and once more hopeful. He might be a brat now, but Senbonzakura told himself that one day, the brat was bound to mature and grow powerful and wise. And when that day came, Senbonzakura would want to be by his master's side, slaying hollows and whatever that came in their way.

But hope, being hope, never managed to last for a very long time. He hadn't told Byakuya, but weeks before the last incident, he had already heard Muramasa whispering voice. Senbonzakura had, in an act of protest against Muramasa, entirely blocked out the zanpakuto from his world and Byakuya's head. He swore against his honor as a warrior to never let himself fall under Muramasa's lies, and despite that noble declaration, a small part of him would ask again and again, _What if?_

A hand placed itself on his chest. Byakuya's hand felt like fragile and brittle glass, one wrong move and it could shatter and break. The boy coughed, and blood splayed on his garment.

"Senbonzakura…" came the frail, thin voice. "Are you… disappointed?" Byakuya gathered his energy and will and clung on to his shirt.

Senbonzakura doesn't answer. _Even while you're dying, _he thought, with a hint of dark humor, _you still manage to understand me. It is ironic that it has to be like that… _And once again, sorrow fills his heart, and the burden threatens to become unbearable.

Byakuya smiles, a bittersweet one. "You are, aren't… you?" He coughed again. He lifts his hand, and places it over Senbonzakura's heart. Senbonzakura stiffened inwardly, shocked by the sudden emotion emanating from his dying wielder.

"Your heart…" He flattens his palm, and Senbonzakura knew he was feeling the escalating heart beat. "I can… see it. The burden you carry. I…" He coughed, and this time, more blood joined the dark stain.

"Am I… part of… your burden?" Again, Senbonzakura didn't answer.

"You… must be… so…" Byakuya pants for breath. His voice is getting softer and quieter. "Disappointed." Each word hits Senbonzakura like a stab from a knife. So maybe this boy was truly destined to be his master after all. And now he's dying… the boy is right, it was disappointing…

"Senbonzakura…" The voice is now a whisper, and the zanpakuto cringes. "I am… happy for our… me… memories."

And even fainter still, in a dying voice, the boy continued:

"Don't mourn… for me. I hope you find… your true master."

And the hand caressed his chest, lost its grip and fell limply at Byakuya's side, just as the boy's neck fell backwards over his arm.

_A fallen warrior. _Senbonzakura places Byakuya's broken form on the white space of Muramasa's Dream Dimension. He would not mourn now. Not now. Vengeance would come first.

At last, after so long, Senbonzakura had found his true master. He only realized it at the very end, only to have his master die in his arms. _Byakuya… _the name of his master, meaning white. A pure and absolute white, a fitting name indeed.

"I did not even get a chance to call you my master." He spoke softly, knowing that the boy could not hear him again. He placed him on a surface in the _yume jigan, _which he supposed was the ground. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

And the warrior lifted his blade and prepared to avenge his dead master.

* * *

Muramasa pulled his katana out of mid-air, which he had kept when the other zanpakuto and his master had reconciled at last. It would have been his habit to keep a small, sinister smile on his face at Senbonzakura's loss, but that scene reminded him too much of himself, and contrary to what he would usually have done, he averted eyes and pretended that he could not see them.

He parried Senbonzakura's blade easily and knocked the joint of the other zanpakuto's wrist. "Too easy, Senbonzakura." He performed a disarming maneuver. "You were the one who always said: Never let your emotions take you to battle. Look at you now!"

"This is vengeance." Replied Senbonzakura, who had somehow managed to hold on to his katana. "You too fight for your masters' vengeance."

He went forward for a stab. "Comparing myself with you? There is no need for you to lower yourself to my humble position, Senbonzakura Warrior-san." As expected, the other zanpakuto bristled. "But after all," Senbonzakura blocked his attack with the flat of his blade. "Warriors like you are loyal servants to their masters, as a dog is to its master." The reiatsu of Senbonzakura's intensified, very nearly blowing Muramasa away.

"Not going to attack me with your Bankai?" he challenged. "Or is it because you have forgotten… your true power?!" He lunged and cut a deep gash across the Warrior's chest. Senbonzakura backed a few steps, barely letting a gasp escape his lips.

"How… pitying." He slashed on the face mask, which broke near the mouth. "Both the zanpakuto… and his _wielder!!" _Senbonzakura barely managed to deflect his katana. "One of them… forgot the power behind him, held back by burden." He made a cut in Senbonzakura's left arm.

"And the other one… a foolish idiot who will die for what he believes!!" He shunpoed towards the unconscious boy, and prepared to stab Kuchiki Byakuya. To his slight surprise, Senbonzakura appeared and deflected his katana.

"Tsk." He withdrew his right arm and looked at Senbonzakura coldly. "No matter. After I kill you, I will use the boy's blood…" Focusing all his attack and reiatsu, he shunpoed forward, ready to stab the Warrior in the chest.

"And the son will revive his father!!" He felt pressure, but he pushed his katana on, feeling it pass through flesh and bone, finally stabbing the heart of the Warrior.

"Defeated, Warrior." There was a frightening gleam in his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed with victory, defeating one of the strongest zanpakuto's of all. He withdrew his blade, and the serene Warrior dropped his katana, which never hit the ground in this endless dimension. The warrior fell to his knees and fell forever. Muramasa willed his Bankai to have a ground, and part of the white emptiness around him became a flat surface. The empty katana hit the ground first and the blade shattered, followed soon by the broken body of the Warrior.

He advanced to the body of the dying boy, who unlike Senbonzakura, merely suffered a wound in the stomach. "Kuchiki Byakuya…" He lifted his blade, which reflected his eyes. He tilted it another angle, and to his shock, it reflected a pair of arrogant, grey eyes.

* * *

Byakuya was briefly aware of the fight that had been going on between the two zanpakutos. His body would not respond to him, and he was almost entirely convinced that he was dead. _But if a person is dead_, he reasoned, _shouldn't I move on…? Why am I still here?_

And he pondered that question for a while, not hearing what was going on in the battle. Something, he decided at last, was holding him back. But… his body did not belong to him anymore, and the truth was that Byakuya didn't want his body anymore. He just wanted to leave this place, this _yume jigan, _as he remembered. He couldn't bear to live again, feeling all the pain once more. He wanted to die, he wanted to feel peace.

He sympathize Senbonzakura, who had been trying to find his true master for so long. _He _would still have to come back and find another master, only to be disappointed again. _Shinigami… _his thoughts were like a ribbon flying in the sky. _Are we so incompetent?_

Dimly, he heard a man shouting something about forgetting power and burden. After that he heard:

"And the other one… a foolish idiot who will die for what he believes!!"

_And the other one… _Byakuya felt a shiver run up his spine; it was almost as though that mystery man was talking about him. But if the mystery man _was _fighting with him and Senbonzakura, _and the other one _couldn't possibly mean anyone else but him, since he couldn't remember forgetting any kind of power and carrying a burden of some sort.

It took awhile before things clicked within his head. _Die for what he believes… _What did that mean, though? What did I believe?

There was a clanking sound of a sword breaking. Byakuya felt something stir within him – the metallic sound was loud, clear, and heart-breaking. He was suddenly very sorrowful, exhausted, and tired, as though something heavy that he carried on his back was all of a sudden too much; he had broke.

The dry sound of a shamed warrior's broken body hits the ground. The indescribable feeling within him intensified, that feeling was pulling, tugging at him. He was sorrowful, hurt, at a lost, and in the whirl of emotions, something warm but pressing pulled at him.

Pulled him back.

Still, something was in the way, something hard, something blocking. But he understood now, he needed to go back, he needed to go back for whatever was pulling him. He threw himself at that hard blockage, once, twice, and on the third time, that thing shattered and made a sound not unlike that of a glass breaking.

And he regained control of his body, flexing his arm, moving his legs, blinking his eyes – he did all that quietly, so as not to be discovered. There was something that needed to be done. He got into a sitting position.

"And the son shall revive his father!!"

There was only one son in this dimension and that was him. It made sense if _he _was the son to revive the father. Slowly, he got up.

"Defeated, Warrior." He threw himself back on the floor as soon as he saw the mystery man turn, and pretended that his wound still hurt him, pretended that he was still dying.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" Lifting just a fraction of his eyelid, he could see the heels of a pair of shoes in front of him. The man's back was turned.

And he heard a gasp of shock and disbelief when the man saw him stand up. He had defied the boundary of what he had believed.


End file.
